The Destines
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Three old enemies of the digidestine have became part human and plan to rule the world, but Davis and his friends have been given special powers and now fight them and any other criminal in Odaiba. there will be slight romance
1. Intro

The Destines

Digi-Destined

Digi-Destined

Digi-Destined

Here we go it's the lean mean digi team

Being cool as laser beams

They are the chosen few

Heroes all new

The good guys win and the bad guys lose

Davis is the leader of black and red

Cody always thinks ahead

Yolei has strength physically and mentally

T.K. has hope intentionally

Ross he's cool as can be

Kari is as nice as you can see

Gennai taught them everything they need

To be one mean heck of a digi team

Digi-Destined

Digi-Destined

Digi-Destined

DIGI-DESTINED


	2. Destiny Calls

Chapter 1: Destiny Calls

It was a dark night in Odaiba and there were two guys in an ally.

"Come on show me some moves." One guy said.

"I'll show you, but you need to pay for your lessons." The other guy said. What they didn't know was that there were two spirit energies coming up.

"Hey what's that?" One guy said and when they turned around the two energies attacked and entered their bodies. Then the two men took a new form.

"It feels so good to be back." One with wings said.

"It has been so long." The other said.

"Now you are part humans and that means we can begin the end." A figure said as he came by.

"How come you didn't have to do this?" one said.

"Because I was already in a human one time, but now like you my digimon self is gone." The figure said.

"I should be in charge since I'm more powerful." One figure said.

"I brought you back and I can take you away so I'm in charge." The figure said. "Soon all mortals will bow to me and an age of darkness shall begin."

…

Odaiba High School

It has been 3 years since the defeat of Malomyotismon and Tai and his group is in college with Davis and his group are soft mores in high school except Yolei who is a junior and Cody who is in middle school.

"Oh man I better step on it or I'm going to be late." Davis said as he ran towards the school.

"Hey Davis chill out you got a good 20 min." His friend Ross said.

"I know, but this way I can get some practice for soccer in." Davis said. When he made a turn he bumped into Kari and they both fell down. "Oh sorry Kari"

"It's okay just watch where you're going." Kari said. When they saw how close they were they blushed.

"Hey are you guys okay?" T.K. said as he came by.

"Or are we interrupting something?" Yolei said and they blushed more.

"Good one." Ross said and they got up.

"You really need to slow down." Gatomon said.

"Hey when Davis goes he goes." Veemon said. Digimon are known all over the world so they aren't worried about hiding.

"Hey guys I was wondering if you wanted to meet up at the park for a picnic after school?" Yolei said.

"I'm not doing anything." Ross said.

"Neither am I." T.K. said.

"Sure thing." Kari said.

"Yeah okay." Davis said.

"Great I'll ask Ken and Cody later." Yolei said.

"You also going to kiss your boyfriend in a tree." Davis joked and the guys were laughing.

"That was a good one." Ross said as they high fived.

…

A Church

Inside what looked a throne room was a guy that looked like Cad Bane and a man sitting in a chair.

"Okay what do you want?" The guy said.

"I heard of you Bountymon." The man said. "You do what people tell you for a price. I want you to spread mayhem in the real world."

"I will if you tell me the price." Bountymon said.

"Just name any price and it's yours." The man said.

"Interesting." Bountymon said.

…

The Park

Everyone was at the park and having a picnic.

"What a beautiful day." Yolei said.

"I don't know." Gatomon said.

"What's wrong?" Kari said.

"I have this feeling something is going to happen." Gatomon said.

"What could possibly happen on a day like today?" Hawkmon said. Then people were running and screaming.

"Hey what's going on?" Ross said.

"Hey look." T.K. said and they saw Bountymon firing laser blasters.

"Who is that?" Cody said.

"I've heard of him. He's called Bountymon does whatever he wants and does what people ask him to for a price." Gotsumon said.

"With me getting my money this is fun." Bountymon said.

"Hey stop that." Davis said. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Beat it kid I'm in the middle of work." Bountymon said.

"No way you're hurting innocent people." Davis said.

"**V-Head Butt**." Veemon said, but Bountymon kicked him out of the way.

"I warned you, **Laser Blasters**." Bountymon said and fired his blasters.

"Veemon." Davis said and rolled him out of the way.

"Davis get out of there this guy seems pretty dangerous." Ross said.

"No way, not while he's hurting people." Davis said.

"Yeah, well what are you going to do about it?" Bountymon said.

"I'll show you." Davis said and tackled him.

"Davis what are you doing?" T.K. said. Bountymon kicked him off.

"You're either brave or dumb human." Bountymon said and aimed his blasters, but Davis slid kicked his feet and Bountymon fell. Then Davis kicked the blasters out of his reach.

"Let's see how you do without those." Davis said.

"How's this?" Bountymon said as he placed his hand on his shoulder and shocked him. When Davis was down Bountymon had another blaster in front of him with his foot on him. "Good thing I keep a spare."

"Davis!" The others said. Then all of them and their digimon were glowing and vanished.

"Huh where did those humans go?" Bountymon said.

…

Gennai's Home

They landed in Gennai's home and wondering what happened.

"How did we get here?" Ken said.

"Where is here?" Ross said.

"This is Gennai's home." T.K. said.

"Hey Davis are you okay?" Veemon said.

"Yeah I'm fine." Davis said.

"Davis don't do that you actually scarred me." Kari said.

"Sorry, but what are we doing here?" Davis said.

"That's what we like to know." They turned and saw Tai and the others.

"Tai, what's going on?" Kari said.

"We don't know we got a message from Gennai saying to come here." Tai said.

"And I'm glad I did because we got a problem." They turned and saw Gennai. "I've brought you here because there is darkness is rising again."

"Do you mean Bountymon because we saw him in the park?" Cody said.

"No you see three of your old enemies have returned and have become part human." Gennai said.

"Three enemies and they're part human." T.K. said.

"Yes and you may be the only ones to stop them." Gennai said.

"Shouldn't be that much of a problem." Davis said.

"You're wrong they are more powerful than they have been." Gennai said.

"So how are we suppose to fight them?" Matt said.

"I can give Davis and his friend's power of elements and they shall have power they have never had before." Gennai said.

"Then what are we doing here?" Tai said.

"I need the six of you to give some of your power to Davis, Yolei, and Cody." Gennai said. "Tai, Matt hold on to Davis." Tai and Matt went along with it and grabbed his shoulders. "Sora, Mimi grab Yolei." The girls joined hands. "Izzy, Joe with Cody." The y grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Hey what about the rest of us?" Ross said.

"The rest of you will still receive the power since you have the power of the crest and the digieggs." Gennai said. Ross has the digiegg of Generosity that only works with Aquamon.

"Will the rest of us be given power?" Aquamon said.

"Yeah I want to become stronger." Gotsumon said.

"Don't worry it will affect you too." Gennai said and took an orb out of his sleeve and it shine.

Elements of nature here me

Bring these the power to be

Let them become one

And a new age of power begun

When the light lit down the six of them were wearing new clothes.

Davis was wearing red and black clothing with his goggles on his eyes and a headband that had Veemon's ears

Yolei had Shurimon's clothing with a leaf wrapped on her forehead and Halsemon's wings

Cody was in armor like Submariemon's and his back yellow with a hat covering his head except his face.

Ross was in white clothing with his fingers as slashers and an ice hat pointing the other way like it was blown back and over his eyes with holes so he can see.

T.K. and Kari looked like Angemon and Angewomon except you could see T.K's eyes and Kari had a tiara instead of a helmet.

"Yolei you have been given the powers of Wind and Forest from the properties of your digieggs." Gennai said.

"This is amazing." Yolei said as she tossed back and forth a gust of wind.

"Cody you have been given the power of Earth and Water."Gennai said.

"Earth and Water wow." Cody said.

"Ross you have been given the power Ice." Gennai said.

"Ice, but I hate the cold." Ross said and fired an ice blast at the wall. "All though the powers are cool.

"Kari, T.K. you have the powers of light and can fire energy blast." Gennai said. "Plus Kari you have telekinesis."

"Kari that means you can move things with your mind." Ross said.

"I don't believe this." Kari said.

"T.K. you can also create a staff for more powerful blast." Gennai said.

"I can?" T.K. said and a staff came in his hand. "Cool I'm like Angemon."

"And you Davis can control Fire and Thunder." Gennai said.

"This is awesome." Davis said.

"Hey what about me?" Ken said.

"The only element that goes with you Ken is darkness, that could take over and you be the digimon emperor again and I can't risk that. I'm sorry." Gennai said.

"Oh Ken." Wormmon said.

"Hey where did the digimon go?" Gotsumon said with the others gone.

"They became part of your DNA so you can have your powers. To get them out just press the button on your D3's." Gennai said.

"This is so cool we're like superheroes now." Davis said.

"Get ready because the challenge begins." Gennai said.


	3. Heroes

Chapter 2: Heroes

After Gennai gave Davis and the others their new powers they were outside trying them out.

"This is awesome I've pretended of being a hero." Ross said.

"This is cool we could use these powers." Davis said as he was creating an electric fire with his goggles up.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm loving this." Yolei said as she created flowers.

"Hey if we're heroes now shouldn't we have names because we can't have people know who we are." Ross said.

"Names? You are right Ross. It has to be something that can go with what we do." Davis said.

"Well you control fire and thunder so how about Volt Flame." Ross said.

"I like it and you can be Ice Shard." Davis said.

"Cool." Ross said.

"Well let's see I can control wind and forest so how about Twist Leaf." Yolei said.

"Not bad." Ross said.

"I really don't know about superheroes." Cody said.

"Well you control water and earth so how about Water Stone." Ross said.

"Water Stone?" Cody said.

"I can't think of anything better." Ross said.

"Well I shoot energy blast. I think I'll be called Star Man." T.K. said.

"I don't know about superheroes either that's more Tai." Kari said.

"Well you act and look like one so how about Angle." Davis said.

"You probably see her like that no matter what." Ross said and both Davis and Kari were blushing.

"I, well I….." Davis didn't know what to say.

…

Bountymon

He was still shooting around.

"I'm really enjoying this." Bountymon said. Some bats came flying and formed a figure.

"I see you are having fun." The figure said.

"Did you come to give me my pay?" Bountymon said.

"You will for one more job. Destroy the digidestine." The figure said.

…

Gennai

Gennai was meditating and could sense that Bountymon was attacking. He went to alert the others.

"Bountymon is attacking." Gennai said as he came through the door.

"He's back guess that means I get a second round." Davis said.

"I don't know about this." Kari said.

"If people are getting hurt then we need to help. We could be the only ones that can." Ross said.

"If you are going shouldn't Kari need more of a mask?" Ken said.

"It will be fine it's like Superman. Glasses on he's Clark, glasses off he's Superman." Davis said.

"That's a comic." Kari said.

"Trust us Kari you'll be fine." Ross said.

"Are you sure you want to go into fight though? You don't even know how to use your powers." Gennai said.

"We have to Gennai we need to help." Davis said. "We're ready for this."

….

Odaiba

Bountymon was shooting everywhere and people were running.

"Don't humans ever put up a fight?" Bountymon said. "I just need to find these digidestine and I can get my money."

"Not so fast Bountymon you have to get through us." He turned and saw them.

"Who are you?" Bountymon said.

"We didn't come up with a team name." Ross whispered.

"You can call us the Destines." Davis said.

"Well whoever you are you're not getting in my way, **Laser Blasters**." Bountymon said.

"Scatter." Davis said and they did.

"Let's see what these powers can do." Ross said as he launched icicles, but Bountymon rolled out of the way.

"Let's see how you like these." Bountymon said as he threw mini bombs and when they exploded Ross hit a truck.

"Are you okay?" Kari said.

"That didn't hurt as much as I thought." Ross said.

"I've got this." Yolei said as she flew to him.

"I don't have time for this." Bountymon said as he flipped over her.

"Never turn your back on a mistress of wind." Yolei said and hit him with a gust of wind.

"Water Stone try your powers." Davis said. Cody stomped on the ground and put his fist in the air and the ground created a giant hand under Bountymon. "That's it now throw." Cody threw his fist to the ground and the stone hand did the same and Bountymon hit the ground.

"Why you pest, **Laser Blasters**." Bountymon said.

"I don't think so." T.K. said as he spin his staff around.

"Thanks Star Man." Cody said.

"Let's see what this thing can do." T.K. said as he fired a green blast from his staff and hit Bountymon.

"These guys are tougher than he looks." Bountymon said.

"Angle try your powers now." Ross said.

"How?" Kari said.

"Try using your telekinetic powers to take those blasters. It should come by instinct." Ross said. She placed her hands on the tiara and a pink outline around the blasters lifted them out of Bountymon's hands. Then she fired a pink blast from her hands, but he got out of the way.

"It's my turn now." Davis said. He ran to him and he gained speed and had a blue lightning trail and started running into him from all sides.

"I've had enough!" Bountymon said as he was able to grab him and shock him.

"That's not going to work electricity doesn't affect me." Davis said and elbowed him in the gut. When he moved out of the way Cody shot water from his hand.

"This is actually fun." Cody said.

"You're through Bountymon." Davis said.

"Just who are you?" Bountymon said.

"You can call me Volt Flame." Davis said and launched a fireball at him and knocked him out. When that was done everyone came out of hiding and clapped and cheered for them. "I think we can get use to this." Bountymon was arrested and it went back to a normal day.

…

Gennai's Home

They were back into their normal clothes and their digimon were out.

"Well i

"I'm going to love being a hero." Ross said.

"I'll admit that was cool." Kari said.

"You're telling me I saw it and awesome to be a part of you." Gatomon said.

"We all were pretty amazing." Davis said.

"Yes, but this was only one battle and there'll be more." Gennai said.

"Well now that we have these powers we'll be ready." Davis said and they all joined hands.

…

A Church

"Well it seems Bountymon was defeated." The man in the chair said looking out the huge window. "It's seems my old friends are back in the game. I shall enjoy learning more about them with their new powers so I can destroy them." Some light revealed his face and it was.

Myotismon


	4. Robo Attack

Chapter 3: Robo Attack

The Destines were chilling at Gennai's thinking about their new job as heroes.

"I've got to admit this is pretty cool." Cody said.

"It's also pretty cool to be a part of you." Armadillomon said. "And just when I thought we couldn't be any closer."

"Hey guys check it out." Yolei said. "My brain power has also gotten stronger and with some of Gennai's tech I was able to create this."

"What is it?" Davis said.

"The most advance music player ever." Yolei said. "I call it the Digi Pod."

"Cool let's check it out." Davis said.

"Well we don't know how well it's going work." Yolei said. "So you should be the perfect subject."

"Yolei that doesn't really seem cool." Ross said.

"Let's see." Davis said and screamed.

"What's wrong?" Yolei said in a panic.

"It's classical, make it stop." Davis said.

"Just press the double arrows." Yolei said.

"Oh yeah that's better." Davis said.

"Davis I did tell you not to scare me like that." Kari said.

"Well I'm not staying here." Ross said.

"Where are you going?" T.K. said.

"Back into the real world let's go Aquamon to find someone to pound." Ross said and when he pressed the button on his D3 Aquamon turned into light blue data and entered his body and was Ice Shard.

"Hey wait up." Davis said.

"You guys want to come?" Ross said.

"It could be better than staying here." T.K. said.

…..

Odaiba

They were all flying and jumping on the roof tops of buildings.

"Are you sure we should be out here?" Kari said.

"Yeah it's like we're on patrol." Ross said.

"Hey Yolei thanks for the new songs." Davis said.

"What new songs?" Yolei flew down and checked it out. "I don't believe it the Digi Pod is downloading new songs each second."

"Guys shouldn't we be moving silently if we are looking for criminals?" Cody said, but ran into a green house on the roof and crashed into the shelves and almost hit a bee hive.

"Oh that was real silent." Ross said sarcastically.

"Well there doesn't seem to be any one around." T.K. said.

"Hey wait who's that?" Yolei said referring to someone in a robot outfit.

"I don't know, but he needs a beat down." Ross said.

"We don't know if he's a problem." T.K. said.

"Yeah we could just be going to a costume party." Davis said. "I'm leader and I decide who needs a beat down." Then he saw the guy try to use a laser to break in. "He needs a beat down."

"Come on, come on." The guys said.

"Halt villain." He turned and saw them.

"Halt villain? Dude that is so old and lame." Ross said.

"Hey I'm new at this." Davis said.

"Who are you guys?" The man said.

"We're the Destines and we're taking you down." Davis said as he put the Digi Pod away.

"You won't take me so easily." The guys said. he tried firing his laser, but it didn't work. "Oh now."

"This will be so good it will be sad." Davis said. He ran into him and he landed in a dumpster and it closed on him, but it also set off the alarm.

"Time to go. What a bother." Ross said and they left.

…

Gennai's Home

They all made it back.

"That was so boring." Ross said.

"He shouldn't be a problem." Davis said.

"Still did we need to put him in the dumpster?" Kari said.

"Kari you still have a lot to learn with criminals." Ross said.

"Welll that should be the last we see of him." Davis said.

…..

The Man

He climbed out of the dumpster and saw the Digi Pod. Davis must have dropped it. He hooked his armor up to it and he got more powerful.

"HAHAHA" The man laughed.

…

Odaiba High School

It was the next day and Davis and the others were at school.

"I hate it when my tie gets in the way of my work." Ross said. "Why do we even need these uniforms?"

"They're the schools rules." Kari said.

"We didn't have this in my old school." Ross said.

"Hey guys check this out." T.K. said as he showed them the news. A robot was attacking a company.

"At last the time has come for my revenge on those who have ever made fun of me." The robot said.

"Dexter Botsworth is that you?" a guy said.

"No." Dexter said.

"Isn't that the guy from yesterday?" Yolei said.

"I think his name is Dexter Botsworth." Ross said.

"How did he upgrade his armor?" Davis said.

"Hey check out that circle on his chest." T.K. said and they saw the Digi Pod.

"He has the Digi Pod." Yolei said with anger at Davis.

"I must have dropped it when I ran into him." Davis said.

"I can't believe you." Yolei said.

"It's your fault." Davis said.

"How is that remotely possible?" Yolei said.

"You were the one that made it." Davis said and Yolei was getting real mad.

"So the pod is upgrading his armor like it downloads new songs." T.K. said.

"We've got to do something." Kari said.

"We should get Cody and get the pod back that should stop the armor." Yolei said.

…..

Dexter's Lair

He was in an abandon warehouse thinking of a name for him while the others were sneaking up on him.

"I am the Dexbot, no the Boomxter, that's terrible." Dexter said.

"How about Robo Dork?" He saw that they had him surrounded.

"We don't want to hurt you Dexter." Davis said.

"We don't? Did I miss something?" Ross said.

"Just give us the Digi Pod and we're go." Davis said.

"My source of power? Never." Dexter said as he launched a claw and hit Davis.

"Okay I'm hurting him now." Ross said and jumped, but Dexter pushed him back. Yolei created tree roots to hold him, but he used lasers to cut them and one that exploded the ground under her to push her back.

"Let's see how you like some of this." T.K. said as he fired green blast from his hand. Then he created his staff, but Dexter was using his arms to block then pounded him.

"Water Stone try to short circuit him." Kari said. Cody sprayed some water, but it did nothing.

"It must be water proof." Cody said. Kari tried some of her blast, but he grabbed her. He also pushed Cody out of the way.

"If I would you I get your hands off her." Davis said. He got on him and tried to absorb the power, but Dexter rams his back into the wall and tossed Kari.

"You okay?" Ross said as they all gathered together. Dexter charged at them and they did the same. After an aftershock he busted through the wall and dumped them into a dumpster.

"No more that I will be made fun off and I shall have revenge." Dexter said and his armor began to grow.

"Twist Leaf what's happening?" Davis said.

"The armor it's becoming more powerful." Yolei said.

"And this is the part where we RUN!" Ross said. Davis used his peed, Ross slid on his ice, Cody used his earth powers, and the others were flying with Dexter following them.

"We need to split up he can't catch all of us." Davis said. They went down separate roads and he went after Kari.

"Oh great it had to be me." Kari said. He launched a laser and shot her down. He was about to be on top of her.

"Oh no you don't." Davis said as he shot some lightning to distract him and picked Kari up bridal style nonstop from running. "Are you okay?"

"I am now." Kari said.

"Then hold on." Davis said.

"Run all you want for soon you will be crushed." Dexter said.

…

Gennai's Home

"Well that didn't go like last time." Ross said.

"We should get Gennai. It is his tech." Yolei said.

"What is my tech?" Gennai said as he came by. They explained what was going on. "I see this is a problem."

"Gennai how do we stop armor like that?" Cody said.

"Many people have fought people in armor, but they didn't fight the armor. They fought the man in the armor." Gennai said and they had an idea.

….

Rooftops

They were waiting on the rooftops of Odaiba except Davis.

"Are you sure this will work?" Kari said.

"Like Gennai said fight the man in the armor." Cody said.

"Guys!" Davis said as he came up with missiles. "Dexter has missiles." The missiles made impact and there was an explosion and Dexter came up.

"Time for the final blow." Dexter said as he swing his arm, but they moved out of the way. Cody tried to hit him, but was sent flying into the green house.

"Water Stone!" Kari said.

"That's it you're getting it." Ross said as they charged. T.K. and Kari combined they're blast. Yolei created a tornado under him and Davis and Ross jumped for a blow, but he deflected them and they were going to fall of the roof until Kari caught them with her telekinetic powers.

"Any last words?" Dexter said.

"Just one, bees." Davis said.

"Bees?" Dexter said.

"Bees." Cody said as he threw the hive in his face and bees were in his armor.

"AHHH get them out, get them out." Dexter said.

"Now!" Davis and T.K. created more blast, Yolei blasted a tornado, Ross created a blizzard, Cody stomped and the ground came up like a wave, and Davis shot fire. The combined power knocked him off the roof. Davis jumped and took the Digi Pod. Dexter climbed out the armor.

"So call it a tie." Dexter said.

"What do you guys think?" Dexter said.

"Not yet." Ross said and tossed him to another dumpster. "Now it's a tie."


	5. Lilith And The Mao

Chapter 4: Lilith And The Mao

"The time has come." A figure said.

"We shall rule the human and digital world." Another said.

"We do need to figure out these heroes called the Destines." A third said.

"Leave that to me." A female said.

"Very well Lilithmon."

…

Odaiba High

Davis and the others were getting to school.

"Another boring day at school." Davis said.

"I hear that." Ross said.

"It isn't so bad." Yolei said.

"Depends on how you look at it." Ross said. While they were getting in the school Lilithmon was watching them.

"So those are the Destines? I hope it will be more interesting than I think it will especially with those men." Lilithmon said. She was engulfed in a purple flame and looked human with her hair down.

"So you guys want to hang later?" Davis said.

"I can't I have a date with Ken." Yolei said.

"Wait a minute who is that?" T.K. said. They turned and saw Lilithmon and the guys couldn't keep their eyes off her.

"Wow." Ross said.

"Whoa." Davis said.

"Hi I'm Lilith, I'm new and I was wondering if you could show me around." Lilith said.

"We be happy to I'm Yolei." Yolei said.

"I'm Kari." Kari said.

"Ross"

"T.K."

"Davis" They said with them sticking their hands out.

"Well aren't the three of you gentlemen." Lilith said.

"We be happy to show you around." Davis said.

"Why thank you." Lilith said as the four of them left.

"That was weird." Yolei said.

….

The Girls

They were walking from school talking about the new girl.

"That new girl has away with men." Yolei said.

"Yeah I don't know if I like it." Kari said.

"Hey there's Cody." Yolei said.

"Hey Cody what are you doing?" Kari said.

"I met this girl and she needed some soda." Cody said.

"Well it seems he has a crush." Gatomon said.

"Not exactly, but this is a nice lady." Armadillomon said.

"You who Cody." They saw Lilith with the others.

"I'm coming." Cody said and the girls were confused.

"Wow even Cody likes her." Yolei said.

…

Gennai's Home

The girls were at Gennai's and couldn't stop thinking on what's going on.

"This girl must have a secret to get men." Yolei said. "Wish I had it before Ken and me started dating."

"I don't know if I like her." Kari said. "Davis keeps following her, Davis seems to like her, Davis seems to be with her everywhere."

"Wait why do you keep talking about Davis?" Hawkmon said.

"You like him, you like Davis." Yolei said.

"No I don't." Kari said blushing,

"You do like him and you're jealous of him hanging with Lilith." Gatomon said.

"I'm so not." Kari said.

"You want to kiss him admit it." Yolei said.

"No way." Kari said.

"What's going on?" Gennai said.

"We're just giving Kari a hard time for liking Davis." Yolei said.

"I don't like him." Kari said and got redder.

"Where are Davis and the others?" Gennai said.

"Hanging with this new girl Lilith." Hawkmon said.

"Yeah she's seems cool except she has men following her." Yolei said.

"Men following her, what else can you tell me about her." Gennai said.

"She has long black hair, but looks like she needs some pins." Yolei said.

"I can see she desires something." Gatomon said. That got to Gennai.

"What is it?" Kari said.

"I think I know this Lilith and she's not human." Gennai said.

…

Lilith And The Guys

"I must admit you guys are nice company." Lilith said.

"Oh I'm better." T.K. said.

"No I am." Cody said.

"You know I do desire a strong man." Lilith said.

"Oh me, me." They all said.

"Maybe I'll find out when I drain your energies Destines." Lilith said.

"Wait how do you know who we are?" Ross said. Then she blew some powder and they collapse.

"What's going on?" T.K. said. Then Lilith was engulfed in flame again and was Lilithmon.

"You see I was sent to destroy you. I am Lilithmon." Lilithmon said.

"She tricked us." T.K. said.

"Nobody gets away with that." Davis said. They all pressed the button on their D3s and had their powers, but could barely stand.

"It's useless my powder drains your energy." Lilithmon said.

"Then how about we try." She was blown by some wind and Yolei and Kari came down.

"Are you guys okay?" Kari said.

"They will for now, but you won't." Lilithmon said and tried slashing at them with her nails.

"We can take her she's just a digimon." Yolei said.

"Since you're girls I'll let you in on something. I'm not like normal digimon." Lilithmon said. "**Razor Nails**." Her nails got longer like a sword and she started slashing everywhere.

"I've got her." Kari said as she used her telekinetic powers to hold her.

"I don't think so." Lilithmon said as she shot a dark energy and Kari hit a wall.

"Try me." Yolei said.

"Okay." Lilithmon said as she flew up and slammed her hand down on Yolei. "This is almost too easy." She said as she lifted Kari by the neck and had her against the wall with her nails by her. "Say good bye."

"No you don't." Davis said as he stored electricity in his fist and shot it out and Lilithmon was pushed back. Suddenly the guys had their energy back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah thanks." Kari said as he helped her up.

"It's over Lilithmon." Ross said.

"Not yet." The others have arrived. Creepymon, Leviamon, Belphemon, Beelzemon, and Barboamon.

"Who are you guys?" Davis said.

"We are known by many names, but you can call us the Mao Digimon." Creepymon said.

"I really don't care who you are so let's get down to business." Ross said.

"You are asking for it human." Belphemon said and charged right at him. Ross held on by the horns.

"Hey I don't want him to have all the fun." Beelzemon said.

"I don't know who you are, but I know you're trouble." T.K. said.

"Then let's see what you got." Beelzemon said and jumped him. T.K. tried his blast and Beelzemon was firing at him. Soon they all attacked. Leviamon was trying to bite down on Cody, but he used his earth powers to avoid and fight him. Lilithmon and Kari were fighting.

"I have to say I didn't really like you." Lilithmon said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Kari said and they resumed their fight. Yolei and Barboamon were fighting in the air.

"Aren't you a little old for this?" Yolei said.

"I'm better at this than you think." Barboamon said and shot fire from his wand. Davis and Creepymon were handling things.

"**Flame Inferno**." Creepymon said, but Davis with stood it.

"Fire doesn't affect me." Davis said.

"Then what about this?" Creepymon said. "**Hammer Knuckle**." His knuckles hit him hard like a hammer. "We can't be stopped by humans." Then Destines were in a light and vanished.

…..

Gennai's Home

They were back at Gennai's home and were confused.

"Gennai why did you pull us out?" Davis said.

"I did it for your own good." Gennai said. "Those aren't like normal digimons. The Mao digimon are digimon that don't fall under the category of any of the ones you know."

"Who are they?" Ross said.

"Have any of you heard of the Seven Sins?" Gennai said.

"I have they represent emotions. Lust, greed, wrath, envy, sloth, gluttony, and pride." Cody said.

"Each of the Mao represents one." Gennai said.

"Lilithmon, lust"

"Belphemon, sloth"

"Creepymon, wrath"

"Beelzemon, gluttony"

"Barboamon, greed"

"Leviamon, envy

"Wait that's only six." Ross said.

"The last one is a Cho-Mao the most powerful and dangerous." Gennai said. "If you meet this digimon he could be your most dangerous foe yet. The digimon of pride Lucemon."

"Lucemon?" Davis said.

"Yes be ready because the fight has just begun with the Maos." Gennai said.


	6. Black Wing

Chapter 5: Black Wing

Davis and the others were out on their patrol at night.

"Well there doesn't seem to be anyone around." Ross said.

"I don't know, something doesn't seem right." Kari said. They heard a noise and when they turned around it was a cat. " Aw it's adorable."

"Fleo where are you?" They saw a man calling out his window.

"That must be his owner." Cody said.

"I'll return this guy to him." Davis said.

"You might want to sneak him there because people don't know that well about us." Yolei said.

"Relax it will be okay." Davis said and jumped.

"Fleo!" The man called and Davis land on the railing.

"Here you…." "Ah help please don't hurt me." The man interrupted.

"Dude I'm not going to hurt you. I have your cat." Davis said.

"Give me my cat." The man said as he grabbed his cat and pushed him off.

"You okay?" Kari said as the others got down.

"That was humiliating." Davis said. What they didn't know was that they were being watch.

"There they are, get them." A figure said. When the enemy landed there was a bunch of Phantosmon that were human shape and Devimon came down. "Hello there."

"No way Devimon." T.K. said.

"You know him?" Davis said.

"He was the first evil digimon we fought." T.K. said.

"Yes it's been a long time T.K." Devimon said.

"You know who I am?" T.K. said.

"My master new it was you easily oh and I'm part human now." Devimon said.

"You're part human?" T.K. said.

"He must be one of the enemies we were warned about." Ross said.

"Yes and the name is Black Wing now, attack." Black Wing said. The human Phantosmon were using their scythes and started slashing everywhere. Davis had Black Wing.

"I don't know who you are, but I do know your history." Davis said.

"Yes leave it to the friendless person." Black Wing said and that got Davis. He tried throwing fireballs, but Black Wing flew up. Black Wing tried stomping him, but he moved out of the way so he spin kicked him.

"Is that all you got?" Davis said. Black Wing tried to slash, but he ducked down and shocked him. Black Wing grabbed him and tossed him hard. "I'm going to get you for that."

"Easy man he's tough." T.K. said.

"No matter I will destroy you no matter how tough I am." Black Wing said. T.K. u sed his staff to create some cover and w hen it cleared they were gone. "You can' t run forever!"

…

Gennai's Home

"I see so Devimon is one of the digimon is back." Gennai said as the others told what happened.

"He calls himself Black Wing now why?" T .K. said.

"I guess when he became part human he wa sn't a digimon and Devi sounds like a g irl's name." Ross said. While they were talking Davis was looking up something on the computer.

"What are you doing Davis?" Kari said.

"I saw on a bill board Chad Mizeke the great martial artist in Japan is in Odaiba. I'm checking him out." Davis said. "No way he accepts friend request, I'm doing it."

"I don't know about that." Kari said.

"Well I'm doing it." Davis said. 'That m ight show Black Wing how does he even know me?' He thought. "Sweet he accepted. I've got to check him out. Come on Veemon" They took off.

….

Davis

Davis and Veemon came up to a martial arts building where a muscular guy with brown hair came out.

"That's him Veemon." Davis said.

"Let's go say hi." Veemon said. They came up to him.

"Excuse me Mr. Mizeke." Davis said, but he was startled and threw shuriken, but they ducked. "Whoa take it easy we're friends."

"We are?" Chad said. They explained what 's going on.

….

Odaiba High

The bell just rang and it was the end of the day.

"I'm telling you Chad is so cool." Davis said.

"I'm surprised you actually become frien ds with him." Ross said.

"I like to talk, but I'm meeting up with him." Davis said.

"He seems real chummy with Chad." Yolei said.

"I hope he doesn't get to upset if somet hing happens." Kari said.

…

Chad's Martial Arts Building

While Chad was punching a boxing bag Dav is and Veemon were coming by.

"Rad Chad what's up." Davis said

"Davis, Veemon the main man and mon." Chad said. "Davis I was wondering we are friends, but we don't know anything about each other."

"What do you want to know?" Davis said.

"Tell me about your life and your other friends because your friends are mine." Chad said.

"Ross and the others, they're pretty cool. Yolei and I have always had our arguments, T.K. and I have a little rivalry, but he doesn't really seem to know, Cody is young, but real smart, Ross is a lot like me, and Kari she's nice and beautiful." Davis said and that had him blush.

"It seems you have feelings for this Kari." Chad said.

"Oh it's nothing." Davis said.

"Hey Chad can you teach us your moves." Veemon said.

"Of course what are friends for." Chad s aid.

….

Gennai's Home

Davis was showing the others except T.K. the Crush Claw.

"When you have your opponent down you ju st form a claw with your fingers spread out and slam down." Davis said as he explained the move.

"Cool." Ross said then Davis's computer went off.

"It's Rad Chad he wants to get together for some soccer." Davis said

"He plays soccer?" Kari said.

"Yeah Veemon and I have to go." Davis said.

…..

Chad's Martial Arts Building

"The boy is on his way." Chad said.

"Excellent he was so gullible." A man that was Piedmon said. (His name will be revealed later)

…

Gennai's Home

The others were trying out the Crush Claw.

"Okay I think I got it now." Ross said a s he was trying it on Cody, then T.K. c ame by and had flashbacks of the encounters of Devimon.

"Where did you learn that?" T.K. said.

"Davis learned it from Chad." Yolei said.

"That move was done by Devimon." T.K. said.

"Devimon!" Kari said.

"So Chad must be Black Wing." Cody said.

"That means Davis is walking into a trap." Ross said.

…

Chad's Martial Arts Building

Davis and Veemon arrived and it was dark.

"Chad, where are you?" Davis said. Then he backed up into Black Wing. He got away, but backed into Piedmon.

"Who are you guys?" Veemon said.

"If you hurt Chad I'm gonna…." Davis didn't finish as he and Veemon was wrapped up by Piedmon's cloth ropes.

"You were so easily fooled; you don't ev en know who I am." Black Wing said as his face turned into Chad's.

"Chad, no way." Davis said.

"We thought you were our friend." Veemon said and his face turned back to Black Wing.

"As if I could ever be friends with you. " Black Wing said.

…..

The Destines

They were on their way to help Davis and Veemon. They made it to the building and saw they were wrapped up and guarded by the human Phantosmon.

"I've got this." Ross said as he cut through the glass and unlocked the window. When they were in Ross and T.K. knocked the Phantosmon out.

"Are you okay?" Kari said as Ross cut them out.

"I'm fine. I can't believe Black Wing tr icked me like that." Davis said.

"Let's get out of here before they come back." Yolei said. They made it outside and went down the sewers. Black Wing and Piedmon saw that and went down with more human Phantosmon. As they went down th e tunnel the Phantosmon were disappearing.

"Wait something's not right." Black Wing said. They noticed the last Phantosmon was gone.

"Show yourselves!" Piedmon said and they came out.

"They knew we would follow them." Black Wing said.

"We tricked you like you tricked me." Davis, in his Volt Flame outfit, said. The y charged at them with Ross, T.K., and D avis taking Piedmon and Kari, Cody, and Yolei took Black Wing.

Piedmon was nimble so he was fast. T.K. tried swinging his staff, but Piedmon ju mped and holding on to the staff then k icked him. Ross tried slashing him, but he used his swords to match him. Davis jumped and grabbed a pipe to kick him with both legs.

Black Wing was slashing and used his lon g legs for kicks. Yolei tried using her wind powers, but he used his wings to keep him from being blown back. He jumpe d from the wall and kicked her. Cody use d his earth powers to keep him back from the bricks on the wall. Kari had him going back with her energy blast.

They reached the end of the tunnel and it was a long drop behind them.

"Anything left to say?" Davis said.

"You haven't won yet." Piedmon said.

"You think so?" Yolei said as she used a vine and tied up Black Wing.

"Water Stone now." Davis said. Cody used his water powers to create a wave from the sewage and both of them were sent down.

…

Gennai's Home

They made it back to Gennai's house and told what happened.

"Piedmon's one too?" Gennai said.

"Yeah you think he's behind this." Yolei said.

"I don't think so, it has to be someone else, but who." T.K. said. While they were talking Kari saw Davis on his computer upset.

"Hey what's wrong?" Kari said. "Black Wing tricked you, but you can do better than Chad."

"That's not what haves me down." Davis s aid. "I just thought I actually made a friend."

"What do you mean? We're your friends." Kari said.

"I know, but I only got to know you guys because of this whole digidestine thing." Davis said.

"You're forgetting you and me were frien ds before this digidestine thing." Kari said.

"You're right I have you and you and me became friends." Davis said. Kari gave him a hug from behind.

"You're a great friend Davis don't forge t that." Kari said and Davis blushed. She walked away and Davis pressed unfriend on Chad and was feeling better.


	7. Metal Mayhem

Chapter 6: Metal Mayhem

The Destines were in an old warehouse and fighting their old enemy Bountymon that escaped jail.

"Give it up Bountymon." Davis said.

"You may have one in our last fight, but not this time." Bountymon said. "Especially when I have new toys." He pressed a switch and some robots came out and blast them. They all tried hard to fight, but Yolei was having a hard time.

"Come on how am I suppose tp use my forest powers in here and fight when I can just use that and wind." Yolei complained.

"I'm enjoying this here." Bountymon said.

"Well play time is over." Ross said as he tried to slash him and he was avoiding him. While that was going on Yolei was dealing with a few robots. She tried her wind powers, but they didn't stay down.

"Oh come on, I'm starting to hate my powers." Yolei said then dodged some lasers

"Less complaining and more fighting." Davis said.

"I've got more important things to do than you." Bountymon said and created a smoke screen for cover.

"Gone." Cody said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Ross said.

"I don't know where Bountymon got these, but I think I could use them." Yolei said and took a down robot.

….

Gennai's Home

After the fight Yolei was doing who knows what and the others were relaxing.

"Kari what are you doing?" Gennai said since Kari was on her computer.

"I'm trying to figure out where Bountymon might be heading." Kari said. "I think I got something since reports of robots have been found."

"We're going to check it out and when we find something we'll let the others know." Gatomon said and they were off.

"Hey what's Yolei doing?" Ken said.

"She said she was working on something that might help us." Ross said.

"Is that why she brought that robot I thought she was being her science self." Davis said.

…..

An Abandon Building

Kari and Gatomon found a robot down an alley and were seeing what's going on. A door opened up and when the robot was in they hurried in.

"Okay let's see what Bountymon is up to." Kari said. They took cover behind some boxes and overheard Bountymon talking to his robot.

"Is everything set?" Bountymon said.

"The poison is at the water supply and is waiting to be released at your command." The robot said.

"The water supply." Kari said.

"Someone must be paying him big." Gatomon said. When Bountymon was gone the robot noticed something when he was by a window to check it out Gatomon hit it out.

…

Gennai's Home

The guys were relaxing.

"Hey you cheated." Veemon said.

"Did not." Davis said as they were playing a game. Then they heard footsteps and sounded like metal on the floor. There was another kind of robot.

"Take me to your leader." The robot said.

"Davis it's for you." Ross said.

"What is this thing?" Davis said and Yolei and Hawkmon came.

"Gentleman and Davis." Yolei said. "Meet my new creation Digi Bot."

"What is the point of this thing?" T.K. said.

"This way I can control him like a video game and take down every criminal." Yolei said.

"Yolei this takes the point out of being a hero." Davis said.

"This is the point, help in any way. Try to attack him and see what I mean." Yolei said.

"Are you sure I don't want to break your toy." T.K. said.

"I do." Ross said.

"Me too." Davis said as they turned into Volt Flame and Ice Shard. They tried to punch it, but the bot grabbed them and tossed them to the other side. T.K. and Cody as Star Man and Water Stone came down and started striking everywhere they could. The bot elbowed T.K. and stepped on Cody's foot and tossed them on Davis and Ross.

"That was funny." Hawkmon said.

"Face it guys with this I'm invincible." Yolei said and Ross pushed the controller out of her hand. "You know what I mean." She grabbed her controller and noticed Gennai. "Gennai I was wondering if I could take Digi Bot out?"

"You may." Gennai said.

"That's not fair you can't, wait did you say yes?" Yolei said.

"You created this weapon so we need to see what it can do. Understand though it's not to be used in combat yet." Gennai said.

"Alright." Yolei said and Gennai left.

"You're taking it to combat aren't you?" Davis said.

"It will do great because it's perfecto." Yolei said.

…..

Odaiba

Ken went with the others and they were jumping off the buildings with Ken holding on to Ross.

"You guys do this every day?" Ken said.

"You get use to it." Ross said, but Digi Bot was making a lot of noise.

"Yolei are you sure about this?" T.K. said.

"I just need to get use to the controls." Yolei said back at Gennai's house.

"Guys where are you?" They look down and saw Kari and Gatomon. They jumped down.

"Kari what's wrong?" Davis said.

"Where's Yolei?" Kari said and Digi Bot crashed into a dumpster.

"Hey Kari." Yolei said.

"What is that?" Kari said.

"Yolei's new toy." T.K. said.

"Guys Bountymon is planning on filling the water supply with poison." Gatomon said.

"The whole city will be filled with poison." Yolei said.

"Not if we stop him." Davis said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Yolei said.

"You're not coming Yolei. Digi Bot is clumsy" Davis said.

"Clumsy?" Yolei said and the bot hit crash cans. "I meant to do that."

"Ken, Kari make sure she doesn't try anything." Davis said and the guys were off.

…..

The Abandon Warehouse

Bountymon was about to get the poison ready, but the guys were on a beam.

"You guys ready?" Davis said.

"To destroy some droids." Ross said.

"Bash some bots." T.K. said.

"Wreck some robots." Cody said. They jumped down.

"It's over Bountymon we know what you're up to." Davis said.

"Well there's nothing you can do to stop me." Bountymon said. "Fire!" All the bots were firing.

…

Rooftops

Kari, Ken, and Digi Bot saw the flashers from the blast and were hoping they were okay. Digi Bot was looking at Ken.

…..

Yolei

"Ken can't tell I'm looking at him. This is perfect." Yolei said.

"You do know that's not muted right." Ken said on the T.V.

"Oh well." Yolei said embarrassed.

…

Rooftops

"How do you think the fight's going?" Yolei said. Then some blast were coming out.

"I don't think so well." Kari said.

…

The Building

The boys were dodging all the blast, but were backed into a corner.

"Great, we're trapped." Ross said.

"Something better happen or we're toast." T.K. said. Then all of a sudden Digi Bot came down through the roof standing weird.

"What is that?" Bountymon.

"What are you doing? What's with your hands?" Davis said.

"They're not on my hips?" Yolei said.

"No." Davis said and she fixed that.

"I don't know what that is, but destroy it." Bountymon said and started firing.

"Eat laser skunk bag." Yolei said and was firing lasers at the bots.

"Are you guys okay?" Kari said as angle as she came down.

"I told you to watch her." Davis said.

"She snuck by me." Kari said. Digi Bot was firing everything and almost hit the others.

"Hey we're on your side." Ross said.

"That thing could be useful." Bountymon said as he threw mini bombs and pushed Digi Bot back.

…

Yolei

She lost the signal to control Digi Bot.

"No, no, no I lost the signal." Yolei said.

"Wait what's Bountymon doing?" Hawkmon said. Bountymon hacked into Digi Bot and was now in control.

"Guys if you can hear me run." Yolei said.

…

The Destines

They saw that Bountymon was in control now.

"You Destines are finished." Bountymon said.

"Okay I'm really starting to hate that thing now." Ross said.

…..

Yolei

Yolei saw that Bountymon was attacking.

"Maybe if I reset the system." Yolei said.

"Yolei." Gennai said. "The time for games is over." Yolei tossed the controller.

"You're right come on Hawkmon the others need us." Yolei said and was off.

…..

The Destines

"All right who wants to be destroyed first?" Bountymon said with him and the robots ready to fire.

"ME!" Yolei said as she came down as Twist Leaf.

"Alright Twist Leaf." Davis said.

"You guys deal with the others I got Digi Bot." Yolei said. they went pass Digi Bot, but he went for Yolei and started firing his lasers and she was using her wind powers to avoid him. "Is that all you got?" Then he fired his eyes as bombs. "I had to ask. There has to be something that can help." When she dodged again she noticed one of the metal beams was damage. "That will do. Hey Digi Bot your as ugly as that digimon." The robot didn't do a thing. "Just come and get me." It fired more lasers and hit the beam. Using her aggression she used her wind powers to blow it down and her forest powers to keep it from moving. The beam hit and broke the bot.

The last of Bountymon's bots were taken down.

"You won't stop me that water is good as poison." Bountymon said. Then Kari used her powers and threw a box at him.

"Nice job guys." Davis said.

"Looks like all you needed was the right attitude." Ross said to Yolei.

"Now let's see who hired Bountymon to poison the water." Yolei said. They saw he was gone. "Guys I'm sorry none of this would have happened if it wasn't for me."

"It's okay because you made it right by destroying that thing." Cody said.

"You're better than you think Yolei." Ross said. Yolei knew they were right and will handle anything with her powers.


	8. Pied's Attitude

Chapter 7: Pied's Attitude

Myotismon was talking to Piedmon and Black Wing.

"So you haven't defeated the Destines yet?" Myotismon said.

"My apologies lord Myotis, but I won't fail you." Black Wing said.

"Enough Pied, I'm putting you in charge of this job and see how you do." Myotis said.

"Don't worry I have some connections out in these streets." Pied said.

…..

The Destines

They were walking through the streets in Odaiba.

"Where are we heading Davis?" Ken said.

"This great sushi restaurant called Mikashi's." Davis said. "His sushi is amazing." When they got there they saw through the windows he was in trouble.

"On no he needs help." Kari said.

"Who are those guys?" T.K. said.

"I know they call themselves The Punks." Yolei said. "They think they own this street."

"Let's go then." Ross said as they all turned into their outfits.

"Give us all the money." A guy said.

"I will not I need it." Mikashi said. Then they busted through.

"That's enough." Davis said.

"Whoa that clown was right."

"What do we do Fang?" A muscular guy said.

"Get them." Fang, the guy hold Mikashi said. There were three of them so they were in pairs of two.

Davis and Cody got the muscular guy. He thought he had the advantage, but he was wrong. He tried a few punches, but Cody used his earth powers to push him back and Davis spin kick him in the face.

Kari and Yolei had the third. Yolei used his wind powers to push him back with her wind powers and when he bounced against the counter Kari used her telekinetic powers to hold him down on the floor. While all this was going on Ken, Wormmon, and Gotsumon were getting Mikashi out.

Ross and T.K. had Fang. Fang used this sword that was up for decoration, but Ross used his slashers to match him. When he got the sword out of his hand T.K. used his staff and had him against the wall. He hold back when he saw him scarred so he let him go.

"Get out of here." T.K. said.

"This isn't over freaks." Fang said as he left with the others.

"What was that man?" Davis said.

"They weren't really a threat." T.K. said.

"They were beating up a defenseless man." Davis said. Mikashi came back with Ken and the digimon.

"Thank you for saving me my friends." Mikashi said. "Let me make you a meal on the house."

"We can allow that." Davis said.

"No thanks for me I don't eat sushi." Ross said. Mikashi made sushi for the others.

"Here you go." Mikashi said and they all chowed down.

"Mikashi what did The Punks want?" T.K. said.

"They come by just asking for my money." Mikashi said.

"If someone wouldn't let them go." Davis said referring to T.K.

….

Gennai's Home

T.K. was practicing his moves on a practice dummy.

"Hey T.K. I think he's had enough, better let him go." Davis said.

"I get it you're upset that I let that guy go." T.K. said.

"Yeah you showed mercy and weakness, now they think we're spineless wimps." Davis said.

"Davis!" Gennai said. "Showing mercy is not weakness. It has been told in times of peace never forget the possibility of war, in times of war never forget the possibility of compassion."

"I'm guessing that guy lost all his wars." Davis said. Gennai was about to kick him, but stopped.

"Mercy see." Gennai said.

"Mercy is great and all, but The Punks won't leave Mikashi alone." Davis said.

"I never thought I say this, but Davis is right." Yolei said.

"Then let's make sure they got the message because before they left I put a tracking device on them." Cody said.

"Nice let's go." Davis said.

…..

Fang

Fang was heading to an old factory for fairs. The Destines were watching from the rooftops.

"Let's go say hi." Davis said. When Fang was inside he went to Black Wing and Pied.

"We saw those guys you were looking for. We could show you, but it will cost you." Fang said then they busted through the window.

"Freeze you dirt bags." Davis said.

"No need I think we can find them." Pied said.

"It's Black Wing and Piedmon." T.K. said.

"The name is Pied now and so you won't forget I'll write it on you with these." Pied said with his swords and charged.

Pied knocked Davis, Ross, and Cody down to the bottom. He was standing on his hand on the converter belt and was kicking Davis in the head. Ross came and charged at him and while he was slashing him he was doing cart wheels. When they reached the end pied jumped and blasted him with an energy shot. Cody threw a rock at him with his earth powers, but he jumped.

T.K. was swinging his staff around at Black Wing, but he was moving back. Yolei tried her wind powers, but he jumped and kicked her down. Kari tried her blast, but he grabbed T.K. and Yolei, kicked Kari, and slammed the other two down.

"You think we'll go down easily?" Davis said. Then the human Phantosmon came busting through.

"We need to get out of here." T.K. said.

"Are you kidding me?" Davis said.

"Yes, it's part of my let's stay alive routine." T.K. said sarcastically. The Phantosmon attacked and Davis had no choice.

"Fall back." Davis said and they made it out the window.

"Come back and fight you Cowards!" Pied shouted.

…

Gennai's Home

They were all upset about the fight.

"Man could that have been any more pathetic?" Davis said. "You know this is your fault T.K."

"Why is that?" T.K. said.

"You shouldn't have showed mercy, in order to beat guys like Pied you need to be ruthless like them." Davis said.

"Davis just because your enemy is ruthless doesn't you mean you fight like them to win." Gennai said.

"I know I'm just upset." Davis said. "There just has to be a way."

…

The Punks Hideout

Pied was throwing Fang at everything.

"You said you wanted them what's the problem?" Fang said.

"You knew they were following you." Pied said as he threw him again.

"So much for your street connections." Black Wing said.

"I'm not done yet. Where did you find them?" Pied said.

"At a sushi place called Mikashi's. They came in and rescued him." Fang said.

"Oh did they?" Pied said.

…

Mikashi's

Ken was pacing waiting for the others.

"Ken what's wrong?" Yolei said.

"It's Mikashi, he's been kidnapped." Ken said. They saw the place was a wreck and there was a note.

"What does it say?" Kari said.

"No more running. If you want the man back then come to your destruction." Davis read the note. "I've had it I say we play their game."

"But Gennai said…." "I know." Davis interrupted Cody.

"But Pied made a mistake bringing Mikashi into this. No more Mr. Nice Guy." Davis said.

"I never really did like Mr. Nice Guy with the bad guys." Ross said.

…..

Chad's Martial Arts Building

They saw Chad come out of his building. Then they jumped down.

"Hi there." Yolei said and Chad turned into Black Wing. When he did Davis and Ross came down with chains and tied him up. Then he was placed into a trash can and was sealed in chains.

"Guys welcome to the other side of the line." Davis said. T.K. and Ross struggled to lift him up. "Come on guys."

"We're trying, but this guy is heavier than he looks." Ross said. After a few miles they saw Mikashi dangling with Pied above him.

"Pied is such a jerk." Kari said.

"What did you expect? He was one of the Dark Masters." T.K. said. They made it to the roof of the building.

"We're here Pied." Davis said.

"So it appears." Pied said.

"We've got a surprise for you." Davis said as they showed Black Wing and Davis had him against the edge. "You let our friend go and we'll let your friend go."

"He's not my friend go ahead." Pied said as he started cutting the rope.

"We're not kidding so stop." T.K. said.

"Go ahead I dare you." Pied said as he continued.

"Volt Flame." T.K. said and with a look at Black Wing.

"Ah man." Davis said and tossed him to them.

"Get them." Pied said to the Phantosmon. Davis fought off a few of the human Phantosmon, but Pied came by. He tried stabbing him, but Davis dodged. T.K. took a few Phantosmon and Fang was sneaking up with a pipe wrench, but he stopped him.

"You're making me sorry I let you go." T.K. said as he punched him.

The others took the Phantosmon. Ross went down some stairs and kicked the Phantosmon off and used his ice powers to have them slip on the stairs.

Yolei and Kari teamed up and took down some Phantosmon and Cody used his water powers to give them a good soak that knocked one of the scythes out. Black Wing was able to use that scythe to break free. He grabbed Pied to talk for a second.

"How did you know they were lying?" Black Wing said.

"I didn't." Pied said. Black Wing went to Ross and after a few throws at each other he grabbed Ross and tossed him. Pied gave Davis a good kick to him. Black Wing kicked and tossed Kari, Yolei, and Cody. While Pied was fighting T.K. he got his staff out of his hand and gave him a hard kick. "Now to finish them."

"Hold on you I should do it since you didn't know they were lying." Black Wing said.

"Oh please." Pied said.

"You wouldn't have caught them if it wasn't for me." Black Wing said. While they were distracted Fang saw T.K.'s staff and toss it to them.

"Forget this I say we finish them." Pied said.

"I don't think so." T.K. said as he blasted a water tower and they were washed away.

….

Mikashi's

"Here you go free sushi." Mikashi said. "Thank you for saving me."

"Well Star Man I'll admit there may be something to this mercy thing." Davis said.

…..

The Church

"I'm sorry lord Myotis, but they got away." Black Wing said.

"When I see them I'll….." "Enough." Myotis interrupted Pied.

"I will deal with these children myself." Myotis said.


	9. Salamander

Chapter 8: Salamander

In the Mao's lair a reptile creature was there and he looked like he was trying to break out. It smashed open a case that had 7 cards in it and took them.

"Creepymon the prisoner has escaped and he took the code keys." Beelezemon said.

"Find him and get the code keys back." Creepymon said. They found the reptile creature, but it fought viciously and was able to get away.

…

Gennai's Home

They were all hanging around since there was nothing going on.

"Hey Cody let me ask if you think I should ask Kari out now." Davis said.

"If you want to Davis." Cody said. "But I don't think everyone outside our group won't like it."

"Why can't people get to know someone before they judge them?" Davis said. "I'm going for it." He made it to Kari. "Hey Kari."

"Hey Davis what's up?" Kari said.

"Listen I wanted to ask you something." Davis said.

"Hey guys check this out." Ross said as he wanted to show the news.

'Nice timing.' Davis thought.

"A guy has been saying that he saw a monster down in the sewers." Ross said.

"One minute I was working the next there it was." The guy on the news said. It showed him working then in the back round the creature was coming up and attack.

"That doesn't seem good." Yolei said. "What was that thing?"

"Whatever it was we better find it before someone else gets out." Davis said.

"Look the tunnel the creature was last seen 291." Cody said.

…..

Sewers

The Destines were down in the sewers trying to find the creature.

"Wew smells like a sewer in here." Davis joked.

"That's not really funny." Ross said.

"Hey guys check this out." T.K. said. They saw giant footprints. "Whatever is down here sure is big."

"Hey I hear something." Cody said. They went down and saw the reptile creature fighting the Mao. He tossed Beelzemon to the wall.

"Never thought I feel sorry for the Mao." Ross said.

"What is that a mutant alligator that lived down here for years?" Davis said.

"That's just a myth." Yolei said.

"Whatever that thing is it's not an alligator and I don't think it's a digimon either." T.K. said.

"Well we got to help him." Davis said.

"Are you serious? Davis we don't know anything about this creature." Ross said.

"Well he must be cool if he's fighting the Mao." Davis said and ran to fight.

"Why does he always run before thinking?" Yolei said. "Wait I know because he's an idiot."

"Give us back the code keys." Barboamon said.

"Never." The reptile creature said.

"Hey old timer." He turned and Davis started to pound him. The creature dealt the final blow. "Nice one." Then the creature collapsed. Davis saw he had a scar on his chest. "Guys he seems hurt."

"Well let's go before these two wake up." Yolei said.

"We can't just leave this guy." Davis said.

"Davis we can't take a monster with us." T.K. said.

"He's not a monster. He's a reptile that is hurt. Come on Ice Shard you love animals." Davis said.

"How are we even going to get him out of here? He's too big for Angel to lift out." Ross said. (AN: It's really Angel for my stories that have Angle instead, sorry if you were confused I just didn't notice)

"We have to try something." Davis said. They all used everything they could to lift the guy.

…

Gennai's Home

They manage to get the creature through the digi port and was sleeping in chains.

"So any one have ideas what this thing is?" Ross said.

"He must not be good for the Mao." Yolei said. Then he woke up and went berserk and grabbed Yolei by the face.

"Hey calm down." Davis said. The creature settle down and set Yolei down when he saw none of the Mao were around.

"I am sorry where am I?" The creature said.

"You're in our friend Gennai's home we brought you here." Davis said. "Who are you?"

"I don't know I don't have a name." The creature said.

"You look like a salamander so how about that?" Ross said.

"Salamander, I like it." Salamander said. "Where are the code keys?"

"What are those?" Kari said.

"Cards I've hidden them from the Mao." Salamander said.

"We'll get them for you." Davis said.

"Hold it Volt Flame if they're in the sewers then you might need to stay this time because we can't let you in the water." Ross said.

"Why not?" Davis said.

"Your powers are fire and thunder and that's not a good combo with water." Ross said. "We'll get these code keys. If they have a power source we'll find them with our D3s"

…

The Sewers

The others were back down in the sewers trying to find these code keys.

"How are we suppose to find cards down here?" Yolei said.

"Hold up I got a signal down there." Cody said.

"But I can't see under water or swim." Ross said.

"Don't worry I'll push the water back to keep us dry." Cody said.

…

Gennai's Home

"I'm sorry about the chains. The others are just not sure you can be sane." Davis said.

"I understand that man I tried to ask for help freaked out." Salamander said.

"I hate the fact that people judge someone before knowing what's in them." Davis said. "How did you even get like this?"

"I was once a simple salamander before the Mao found me and have done experiments on me." Salamander said and freaked again.

"Whoa calm down." Davis said.

"I'm sorry, but the mere mention of the Mao has me lose control of myself." Salamander said.

"I think I can find a way to help you." Davis said.

…

The Destines

They made it to the other side of the water.

"Whatever we're looking for is down here." Yolei said.

"Wait." T.K. said and created a light. "Salamander has the place filled with traps." They were careful not to set any off until they made it.

"They're just behind this block." Cody said. He used his earth powers to remove the block and saw 7 cards in a container. "That's it."

"Twist Leaf see if their dangerous." Ross said. When Yolei touched it she got shocked a little.

"If it's the Mao's why am I the one to touch it!?" Yolei said.

"What are those symbols?" Kari said.

"It must be what they stand for with the Seven Sins." Cody said.

"Salamander will know let's get back." Ross said.

…

Gennai's Home

The others made it back.

"Hey guys you made it just in time Salamander is making snacks." Davis said.

"You mean you set him free." Ross said.

"It's okay he's sane." Davis said. Salamander came by with a tray of snacks.

"Salamander what can you tell us about the Mao and this." Yolei said and he went crazy and grabbed by her by the face again.

"Salamander calm down." Davis said. Ross touched him and since he was cold blooded he was knocked out.

"I thought you said he was sane?" Ross said.

"How was I suppose to know you mention the you know who." Davis said.

"He looked sane when he grabbed me by the face." Yolei said.

"Just don't mention them and it will be fine." Davis said and Salamander woke up.

"Are you okay?" Kari said.

"Yes my apologies." Salamander said.

"Well what can you tell us about this?" Yolei said as she showed the keys.

"The code keys you found them." Salamander said.

"See just don't mention the Mao." Davis said and when he realized it he covered his mouth and Salamander went crazy again. He pounded the others everywhere. "Salamander calm down." He ignored him and pushed him a side. He grabbed Yolei by the face again and threw her.

"Stop!" Gennai said and repulsed him. "Leave now" Salamander grabbed the keys and went through the digi port. "Are you alright? Where is Davis?"

"You don't think he went after Salamander." Ross said.

"Only an idiot would…." Yolei said as she realized what she said. "Oh no."

…

Train Station

Davis was following Salamander to an old train cart.

"Salamander wait." Davis said as he followed him. "Salamander what was that?"

"You shouldn't be here." Salamander said.

"I want to help you. I got to know you and you are no threat." Davis said.

"I can't control myself." Salamander said.

"We can help you." Davis said.

"Yeah when you're in animal control." Ross said as he and the others showed.

"Guys no don't hurt him." Davis said.

"Volt Flame he's a monster." Yolei said.

"You don't know that since you never got to know him." Davis said. "What is with the cards?"

"The Mao plan on using them to bring their Master to his full power and free him from his prison." Salamander said.

"Master?" Davis said.

"This Lucemon Gennai told us about." Ross said. "But how can they do that?"

"It's a surprise for when he rises." They turned and saw the Mao.

"Give us the code keys." Creepymon said.

"No way." Cody said as he repulse them with his earth powers.

"Don't let them in." T.K. said as they shut the door and the Mao tried to get in.

"Twist Leaf can you get us out of here?" Davis said.

"This cart has no power." Yolei said.

"What if I give it power with my thunder powers?" Davis said.

"We won't make it fast enough." Yolei said.

"What about the code keys?" Davis said.

"I could hook them up, but I would need time." Yolei said.

"I will give you that time." Salamander said. They opened the door and Salamander was pounding the Mao and Yolei was hooking up the code keys.

"I got it." Yolei said.

"Salamander come on." Davis said.

"Go on without me and keep the code keys safe." Salamander said and they took off like a rocket in no time. In just a few seconds they stopped.

"Whoa we're on the other side of town." Ross said.

"Salamander." Davis said.

"Don't worry we'll see him again." Kari said.

"Yeah we have to if the rest of us want to apologize for thinking he was a monster." Ross said.


	10. Myotis

Chapter 9: Myotis

Myotis was talking to Black Wing and Pied about their failures against the Destines.

"So far you haven't managed to stop these Destines." Myotis said.

"That's because they are more powerful than we expected." Black Wing said.

"Not to mention there are four that we never fought before." Pied said.

"Is there? Describe them." Myotis said.

"Well the one that is leader has red and black armor with red and brown spikey hair." Black Wing said.

"Stop right there. That one, what is his name?" Myotis said.

"Davis Motomiya and has a Veemon as a partner." Black Wing said.

"Then I deal with that one myself." Myotis said leaving Black Wing and Pied puzzled.

…

Gennai's Home

Davis and Ross were doing some training with their powers and making sure not to hurt anyone.

"You got to do better." Davis said.

"Just because you have fire powers and ice powers doesn't mean you're doing great." Ross said.

"Hey guys let me see your D3s for a second." Yolei said.

"Why?" Davis said.

"I got a way to make them work so we can use them like communicators." Yolei said as Davis and Ross went back to normal with Veemon and Aquamon coming out and handed their D3s and the others came.

"You can really get them to be like communicators?" Davis said.

"Yeah just press the button that goes down. It's so simple that even you can use it Davis." Yolei said and the others except Ross.

"Ha Ha." Davis said.

"There it wasn't so hard." Yolei said.

"This is great thanks Yolei." Ross said.

"Yeah don't you think Kari?" Davis said.

"Yeah this way you can call her whenever you want." Cody said and they laughed and Davis blushed.

"Hey don't forget who's leader here." Davis said.

"You know I don't think we ever decided you to be leader. You don't even seem smart enough for it." Yolei said.

"Yeah it through me why Tai picked him." T.K. said. Davis was getting mad.

"He did because he knew I could do it J.A." Davis said.

"You are just proving my point since you can't even say T.K." Yolei said and they laughed except Ross.

"That's it I had it with you guys making fun of me." Davis said as he ran off.

"Davis wait." Veemon said.

…

Odaiba

Davis was walking through the streets at night all upset.

"Davis don't let what they said get to you." Veemon said.

"I'm just tired of people treating me like a joke." Davis said.

"You are no joke and the others know it too. They weren't trying to hurt you." Veemon said.

"What's the matter friends got you down?" They heard a voice said. Some bats came down and formed Myotis.

….

Gennai's Home

The others were relaxing and didn't bother to go for Davis.

"Hey guys don't you think you were a little hard on Davis?" Ross said.

"We were just joking he'll get over it." Yolei said.

"Yeah, but he seemed real upset." Ross said.

"I think he's right guys. Maybe we over did it." Kari said.

"Over did what?" Gennai said as he came in. "Where is Davis?"

"He got mad with the others making fun of him and took off." Ross said.

"We can just call him and we can use the computer too." Yolei said and when she got it up they saw Davis with Myotis

"Wait is that Myotismon?" T.K. said.

…

Davis

"Who are you?" Davis said.

"You knew me as Malomyotismon, but this is my original form." Myotis said.

"Davis can you hear me?" he looked and saw Gennai on his D3's screen.

"Davis that is Myotismon." Gennai said.

"I was Myotismon, but now I am part human and it's now just Myotis." Myotis said.

"Davis I sense a great power of darkness coming from him." Gennai said.

"You already know my minions Pied and Black Wing." Myotis said.

"Then you're the one in charge?" Davis said.

"Yes and I plan to make this world mine. I would have had victory last time we met if it wasn't for you. You freed the other digidestine from their fantasies and had people believe their dreams can come true. That is why I decided that I shall destroy you first." Myotis said.

"Davis you and the others are no match for him let alone by yourself. Get out of there." Gennai said.

"No way I don't run. I know I can beat him." Davis said as he hang up and turned into Volt Flame.

…

Gennai's Home

"Get him out of there." Gennai said.

"He's right this might not be happening if it wasn't for us. Let's go." T.K. said as they took off.

…..

Davis

Davis charged at Myotis, but he jumped up to dodge him. He came down and kicked him to the side.

"Is that all you got?" Davis said.

"You can't handle what I got." Myotis said. Davis tried some of his blue lightning, but Myotis shot red lightning and blocked him. He came up to Davis and gave him an uppercut and sent him flying. He got in front of him and punched him back down and he hit the ground hard. Davis tried some of his fire attacks, but Myotis got out of the way.

"Oh man he's fast." Davis said. He got kneed in the gut and was pushed back. Myotis launched some bats, but Davis used his sped to get out of the way, but bumped into Myotis.

"I warned you." Myotis said as he uppercut him and launched a series of punches at him fast. When Davis was down Myotis launched more lightning and he was down for the count. "One more should finish this."

"Think again." He looked up and saw T.K. was about to hit him with his staff, but he backed out of the way. Soon the others were in front with Kari checking on him.

"Angel get him out of here. We'll hold him off." T.K. said. Kari got his arm over her shoulder and flew off.

"I get to see how you kids fight now." Myotis said.

"We're not kids bat brain." Ross said as he charged at him and tried slashing, but he moved out of the way. Ross got punched in the side of his face and hit a building. T.K. tried using his staff and when he was about to fire a blast, but Myotis grabbed it and pushed it in his gut, then kicked him aside. Cody tried his earth powers and hit him in the gut, but while he was in the air he placed his hand on the rock and flipped. He came running down and punched him to the ground.

"Why you." Yolei said as he flew up as she created trees and launched the leaves like daggers. He created bats that took care of the leaves. He flew down and flipped kick her.

"Just one more." Myotis said as he started to fly.

"Oh no he's going after Angel and Volt Flame." T.K. said as he struggled to get up.

"Not if we stop him." Ross said. Kari was still flying.

"Hang in there Davis." Kari said as he was still out of it.

"Going somewhere?" She looked up and saw Myotis as he created bats and she was sent crashing down. He came down and Kari and Davis were separated. "I love to finish what we started years ago, but I have something more important." He was going for, but Kari shot a blast to stop him.

"Leave him alone." Kari said. "There is no way I'm going to let you hurt him."

"You must really care for him, so I'll finish you as well." Myotis said as he charged at her and had her hard against the wall. Davis was able to get up and shot lightning.

"Get your hands off her." Davis said.

"Gladly it's still your turn." Myotis said as he shot him with lightning and threw Kari. He went for Davis while he was down.

"Oh no you don't." Ross said as he came down on him. Myotis gave him a kick in the gut. T.K. tried shooting at him, but he flipped to dodge him. He jumped and slammed him down. Yolei and Cody tried combining their attacks, but he got in between them and split kick.

"This isn't even a challenge." Myotis said.

"Gennai was right he's too strong." T.K. said.

"Water Stone give us cover." Ross said. Cody created a dust cloud from the ground.

"You have to do better than that." Myotis said, but when it cleared he saw they were gone and he screamed in anger.

….

Gennai's Home

They were all recovering from the fight and with Davis knocked out Veemon was out and Davis had his head on Kari's lap and woke up.

"And I thought he was tough before." T.K. said.

"I see you guys have seen what he can do. It also seems he's a problem that won't go away." Gennai said.

"He was so fast." Cody said.

"It was like he was everywhere we turned." Yolei said.

"I don't know how we're going to match him." Ross said.

"I'm sorry guys this wouldn't have happen if I didn't go out on my own." Davis said.

"No Davis we shouldn't have let you go out on your own. We shouldn't have made fun of you." Kari said.

"It doesn't matter who's fault it is you were bound to meet him eventually." Gennai said. "You will have to train. Be prepared Destines because at this moment, we are at war with Myotis."


	11. Match Speed

Chapter 10: Match Speed

Ross was putting his things in his locker when Davis came by.

"Hey Ross check it out." Davis said as he showed him tickets.

"Are those tickets to the concert on Saturday?" Ross said.

"Yeah I'm going to see if Kari wants to go." Davis said.

"Oh you're going to ask her out." Ross said.

"What can't a boy and a girl hang out as friends?" Davis said nervous.

"Yeah, but hasn't Kari been dying for those tickets and isn't her favorite group playing there?" Ross said.

"Okay I'm gonna go for it. This is the moment I've been waiting for." Davis said.

…

The Mall

Kari was by the jewelry store admiring a beautiful necklace that looked like her crest of light.

"Hey Kari." She turned and saw T.K.

"Hey T.K. what's going on?" Kari said.

"What do you think of my new jacket?" T.K. said as he was wearing a black jacket.

"I don't know if black is your color, but I think you look handsome." Kari said. T.K. blushed.

"You might want to watch what you say. You're lucky Davis didn't hear that." T.K. said. Then what people didn't see was a red wind came by and T.K. fell over.

"Are you okay?" Kari said.

"Yeah, but my jacket is gone." T.K. said. Up on the railing above them a man in a red jump suit and a gauntlet on his left arm was watching over them with a picture of Kari.

…..

Ross And Davis

They arrived at the mall and were looking for Kari.

"So Davis are you planning on anything after the concert?" Ross said.

"I bet Davis will go in for a kiss." Veemon said.

"You're not going." Gotsumon said.

"Davis just wants it to be him and Kari." Veemon said. The alarms started going off. They saw the same person with some money.

"Pay day." The guy said.

"We better stop him." Davis said.

"I don't know who he is, but someone we can hit good." Ross said. They turned into Volt Flame and Ice Shard. "Alright your day is over pal."

"I don't think so I'm just getting started." The guy said.

"Who are you?" Davis said.

"You can call me Timer." Timer said.

"Well Timer meet my fist." Ross said as he jumped to slash him, but in less than a second he disappeared. "Hey how he do that?" Then he came by out of nowhere and tackled him.

"What am I too fast?" Timer said.

"I'll show you speed." Davis said as he charged him with speed, but he vanished and Davis tripped over Ross.

"I'm not even breaking a sweat." Timer said.

"Then let's cool you down more." Ross said as he tried an ice blast, but he keeps disappearing. "Where is he now?"

"He's above you." Gotsumon said. they saw he was on the railing.

"I'll get him." Davis said as he used his speed, but before he showed up Timer vanished. "I don't believe it is he faster than me."

"I didn't think any one was faster than him." Gotsumon said. Timer came behind Davis and pushed him down.

"See you guys later." Timer said and was gone.

….

The Others

Davis and Ross met up with the others and told what happened.

"No way some guy is faster than Davis." Yolei said.

"How is that even possible?" Cody said.

"I don't know, but we better find out how we're going to stop him." Ross said.

"Hey Kari." A guy with pulled back red hair said.

"Gary." Kari said.

"Who's he?" Ross said.

"He's this creepy guy I know that won't leave me alone." Kari whispered.

"Hey what do you think of my jacket?" Gary said.

"That looks like the one that was stolen from me." T.K. said.

"Hey I was wondering if you like to hang out." Gary said.

"Guys help I tried to be nice to him, but he won't leave me alone. He's everywhere I turn." Kari whispered.

"You can't Kari remember I got us two tickets to that concert on Saturday." Davis said.

"Oh almost forgot." Kari said.

"Well maybe some other time." Gary said as he walked away.

"Please tell me you didn't just say that to get rid of him." Kari said.

"No for real." Davis said.

"Oh Davis you're the greatest." Kari said as she hugged him. When they separated they both blushed, meanwhile with Gary.

"I should have thought of those tickets." Gary said and saw the necklace. "But I know what she'll like more."

…..

The Kamiya's

Kari was doing her homework and when she turned she saw the necklace. Down on the streets was timer as he looked up to her window.

…

The Mall

Kari was walking around with her new necklace to return it since it didn't belong to her.

"Hey Kari what are you doing here?" Davis said as he and T.K. came up.

"You won't believe this. When I was doing my homework I saw this necklace on my desk." Kari said as she showed them.

"We have no idea how it got there." Gatomon said.

"Maybe it was a gift or something." Davis said.

"Hey the jewelry store reported that missing." T.K. said.

"Then I have to return this. I just hope they don't think I stole it." Kari said. "See you tonight for the concert Davis." She walked away.

"You sure are lucky." T.K. said.

"Hey look." Davis said pointing up and they saw Timer, but he was looking at Kari. "That's the guy. We can't let him get away." They both turned into Star Man and Volt Flame

"Can we help you with something?" T.K. said as Timer turned around.

"I don't know why you're here, but you're heading to jail." Davis said.

"I don't think so. Let's chat hot head." Timer said and disappeared, but then so did Davis.

"Volt Flame!" T.K. said. "Vvvvvoooo" Everything turned red and stopped. Davis and Timer were the only things moving.

"How did you do that?" Davis said.

"This clock on my gauntlet allows me to move as fast as time with it hooked up. Time hasn't really stop though it's just moving incredibly slow." Timer said.

"Well now I know how you're faster than me." Davis said.

"Let's see who's under here." Timer said as he took off T.K.'s helmet. "T.K. Takashi so that would make you Davis Motomiya."

"Never heard of him." Davis said to keep his cover.

"Now I'm wondering if you play dumb all these years." Timer said.

"Wait a minute Gary is that you?" Davis said.

"Now you know me so I'm telling you this once. Stay away from Kari." Gary said and time reset and he was gone.

"oolt Flame. Volt Flame." T.K. called out.

"Chill out dude I'm right here." Davis said.

"That was weird." T.K. said.

"Yeah. You might want to put this back on." Davis said and after T.K. felt his face for his helmet he put it on quick.

….

Gennai's Home

Davis told the others about Timer except Kari who wasn't there.

"Gary is Timer." Yolei said.

"Yeah he also has this device that allows him to move faster than time." Davis said.

"That explains a lot. He must be stealing that stuff for him and a few for Kari." Ross said.

"You must find a way to stop this Timer." Gennai said.

"But how if he move's so fast." Davis said.

"I think I can built something that should increase your speed." Yolei said. "If it works you can match his speed."

"Well you work on that I have to get Kari for that concert."

…

The Concert

Davis and Kari were at the concert and rocking out.

"This is amazing I can't believe you got tickets." Kari said.

"Well I worked hard here." Davis said. Then everything went red and stopped.

"Davis, what's going on?" Kari said.

"Kari Kamiya." She saw Timer. "Looks like it's you and me." He removed his mask.

"Gary?" Kari said. "What did you do?"

"Gave us a little privacy." Gary said. Kari didn't like this and ran off. "You can't run for long." They moved so fast that Davis just noticed Kari missing.

"Oh no Kari." Davis said. He ran off until he had some privacy.

"Hey Davis over here." He saw Veemon. "Yolei figured something would happen."

"Something did Kari is gone and I think it was Timer." Davis said.

"Then let's try this." Veemon said as he showed a gold belt with blue on the buckle.

"Let's see what this thing can do." Davis said as he turned into Volt Flame, turned on the belt and vanished.

…..

Gary And Kari

Kari was running as fast as she can, but Gary wasn't far behind.

"Gary why are you doing this?" Kari said.

"I did this for us." Gary said. "Kari no one is like you and I want you to myself."

"Gary look you're a nice guy, but I don't see us together." Kari said.

"But" Gary said.

"I've got to know you and we hang out once, but now I think you're creepy." Kari said.

"I don't believe this I did everything to make you notice me." Gary said.

"Davis does too, but he would never be a criminal. Gary….." "It's Timer." Timer interrupted as he put his mask on.

"And this is my fist." Davis said as he came by fast and pounded him.

"How did you do that?" Kari said.

"This fancy belt of mine." Davis said.

"I don't know how you got here, but I know how you're getting out." Timer said.

"Timer you don't need to do all this just to get her." Davis said.

"Well I'm going to make sure you don't get in the way." Timer said and pounded him with the gauntlet.

'I wish I could do something, but without Gatomon I can't be Angel.' Kari thought. Timer was throwing fast punches. Davis caught him and took out the clock in it. Time began to reset.

"Your time is up." Davis said as he pounded him and knocked the wind out of him.

…..

Davis And Kari

Davis was walking Kari home after the concert.

"Sorry about all of this Kari." Davis said.

"It's okay we didn't miss much of the concert at your speed." Kari said.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Davis said. "I couldn't stand it if something happened."

"That's real sweet Davis I'll see you." Kari said as he gave him a quick kiss on the lips and ran upstairs. Davis just stood there star struck.

….

Timer

He was in his cell without his gauntlet since that gave him his speed.

"Just you wait Davis Motomiya this isn't over." Gary said.


	12. Anxiety

Chapter 11: Anxiety

Davis and the others were walking down a foggy alley in their uniforms.

"Stay close everyone." Davis said. Something came by and grabbed Kari and Cody and laughed.

"Angel, Water Stone." Yolei said. Myotis came out of the fog. Yolei flew at him, but he ducked down and kicked her so she wasn't seen.

"Take him down guys." Davis said. They all charged at him, but he kicked off the wall and took down T.K. Ross jumped to him and punched him in the gut. Then threw in fast other ones and he was punched into the fog and was gone. "NO!"

"You really thought you were ready to face me." Myotis said and punched Davis. "You DIE."

…..

"NO!" Gennai shouted as he woke up from that nightmare. He came out and saw the others in their outfits about to leave. "Where are you going?"

"On our patrol." Davis said.

"No patrol." Gennai said. "The last time you face Myotis you barely escaped with your lives. You will stay here until you are ready to fight him."

…

The Punks

The Punks were throwing darts until there was a knock on the door and Fang opened it.

"Someone order a pizza." Ken said and disguised his voice.

"No." Fang said.

"Really because I got an order for a triple meat here." Ken said.

"Oh yeah that's us." Fang said and took the pizza. Ken was smiling.

….

Gennai's Home

The Destines were training hard like Gennai said.

"Man since when did Gennai became our parents?" Ross said.

"I know I never saw him like this." T.K. said.

"Less talking, more training." Gennai said.

"Gennai we have been at this for hours can't we take a break?" Kari said.

"Myotis won't give you a break. He will destroy you so you must be ready and right now you aren't." Gennai said.

"Hey guys." Ken said. "Listen to this."

"Ken and I put a recorder in a pizza we gave them." Wormmon said and they listen to a recording on Ken's phone.

"That Myotis guy has a plan to take out half the city and hopefully those Destines." Fang said on the phone.

"That isn't good." Cody said.

"We need to figure out what Myotis is up to." Yolei said.

"There's also a tracking device and they're at the old church." Ken said.

"Let's go." Davis said.

…..

The Destines

They were just outside the church, but some of them were nervous.

"Star Man you're crowding me." Ross said.

"Sorry." T.K. said and Kari backed into a trash can.

"Angel." Yolei complained.

"Sorry, but what if Gennai is right. What if we're not ready?" Kari said.

"Well you should be for your doom." They turned and saw Black Wing in front of them.

"Black Wing!" Davis said. Black wing slammed his hand down, but they dodge.

"You have to do better than that." Ross said as he launched some icicles, but missed. "What's up with that I never miss?"

"How hard can it be?" Cody said as he used his water powers, but Black Wing stepped aside. T.K. sin his staff, but almost hit Yolei.

"Star Man!" Yolei said.

"Sorry I'm stressed out." T.K. said.

"Come on guys focus." Davis said, but Black Wing tossed him. Ross tried to attack, but Black Wing crotch down and kicked him.

"This is too easy it's not as fun." Black Wing said.

"Guys I don't think we can do this now." Kari said.

"Yeah right." Yolei said as she used her wind powers, but he didn't move back. "Okay maybe we aren't."

"Fall back." Davis said and they managed to get away.

…..

Gennai's Home

They were all upset about that fight and Davis knew what Gennai was thinking.

"We couldn't take him. Black Wing was too much." Davis said.

"What now?" Ross said.

"Well we can't give up." Davis said.

"How do we stop him if we don't know what they're up too?" T.K. said.

"I'll do it." Ken said, but they didn't like it and kept saying no. "I can do this guys. I may not have powers, but that doesn't me I can't help." They all didn't like it, but it may be the only way.

…

The Church

Ken knocked on the door in his disguise to deliver the fake pizza with the others looking from the rooftops. A human Phantosmon opened the door.

"Did someone order a pizza?" Ken said, but the door just closed. "Looks like these guys are smarter than The Punks." He said in his phone.

"It's okay Ken." Davis said.

"Hey Ken I have an idea." Wormmon said.

"What is he doing?" Yolei said. Ken was going up a fire escape and jumped into the church. Ken saw Myotis and his men with his phone stick out so the others can hear.

"Listen this chemical is highly rare so we only have one shot." Myotis said. "Black Wing you're in charge of retrieving it."

"I will not fail you." Black Wing said.

"Chemical?" Davis said.

"It's what you use in science." Yolei said.

"I know what a chemical is, but what chemical is he talking about." Davis said.

"If you two shut up we'll know." Ross said.

"Just make sure you don't fail." They heard Myotis said.

"Great we missed it." Ross said. Black Wing and the Phantosmon were coming out and Ken was making it down the fire escape.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ken said.

"Thanks to your girlfriend and Kari's boyfriend we missed it." Ross said.

"Davis is not my boyfriend." Kari said.

"Guys listen they're going after a chemical that is being driven here." Ken said. Black Wing heard him.

"Ken Black Wing heard you get out of there." T.K. said.

"Hello." Black Wing said and grabbed him and Wormmon. The Destines hurried down to stop them. Black Wing had them tied up and knocked out and the car drove away with him flying.

"No we're too late." Yolei said.

"Ken can you hear me." Davis said, but nothing.

"This is bad Ken is involved in this now." Kari said.

"We put him endanger and everyone else." Cody said.

"This is nuts what do we do?" Ross said.

"What if I never see Ken again?" Yolei said.

"Gennai was right we're not ready." T.K. said.

"Guys get a hold of yourselves. That's the anxiety talking." Davis said. "Right now Ken, the city is counting on us. We CAN do this."

"He's right we need to stop them." T.K. said.

"Well how are we going to catch them only Volt Flame can catch their speed?" Ross said.

"I have just the thing." Yolei said.

….

The Streets

They were all riding in a wide go cart to catch up to Black Wing with Volt flame driving and Angel behind him with T.K. and Ross next to him and Yolei and Cody behind them.

"You built a go cart." Ross said.

"If you want to call it that since I don't have a name for it." Yolei said.

…..

Black Wing

Black Wing and the van were near a truck. Black Wing got in front of it and stopped it.

"Excellent." Black Wing said. He opened it up. "Get out." The driver jumped out and a Phantosmon was driving now. The Destines weren't far behind. "Get rid of them." Two Phantosmon were standing out of the van and threw chains at them.

"We're too big a target." T.K. said.

"Then let's split it." Davis said and the cart was divided into thirds and scarred Ross and T.K.

"Volt Flame you could have been a little more specific." Ross said.

"Next time give us a warning." T.K. said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Davis said and Yolei saw what was on the truck.

"Sulfonchloric acid. Guys I figure out what Myotis's plan. That chemical incinerates water. If that spills in the sewer it will cause a huge explosion."

"And take out at least half the city." T.K. said. Then the van and truck split up.

"We got to stop them." Davis said.

"We also got to save Ken." Kari said.

"Angel you go with Shard and Leaf to save Ken. Star Man, Water Stone you're with me to stop Black Wing." Davis said.

"In case you haven't notice I'm stuck with Shard." Cody said.

"Not a problem." Ross said and separated his cart. "Well that was fun." T.K. and Davis did the same. "Come on girls." They went after the van.

….

Ross, Yolei, and Kari were close to catching the van. Ross threw an icicle and created a flat tire. Three Phantosmon came out with their scythes. Ross jumped and started slashing. He knocked the scythe out of his hand and kicked him down.

Kari dodged a slash and fire two blasts that broke the ends. She fired another blast and knocked him down.

As for Yolei she was so angry she fired multiple wind shots and nonstop.

"Okay I think you got him." Ross said.

"Sorry I was so angry when they took Ken." Yolei said.

"Are you okay Ken?" Kari said as she helped him out of the van.

"Yeah thanks." Ken said.

…..

The truck stopped at a man hole. The guys stopped, but Black Wing got in the way.

"You will not interfere." Black Wing said.

"We'll see about that." Davis said. Black Wing started striking them up a fire escape. A Phantosmon was opening the cover and had a hose. "We can't let him dump that acid." Black Wing came up and tried to kick them with both his feet, but Cody and Davis held him down.

"We got him." Cody said.

"Star Man stop that acid." Davis said. T.K. flew down and stopped the Phantosmon with his staff.

"I don't think so." T.K. said. The Phantosmon used his scythe, but he blocked it and used his hand to blast him. Davis hit the truck. Black Wing nearly had Cody until he jumped down. Black Wing almost got them, but they jumped aside and acid was leaking out.

"Water Stone throw a water ball at the acid." T.K. said.

"Let's see what happens." Cody said as he threw a water ball and the truck exploded sending Black Wing flying. The others just arrived.

"Looks like we missed the fireworks." Ross said.

…

Gennai's Home

They were all relaxing after a long day.

"Guys I owe you an apology." Gennai said. "I was afraid what would happen to you if you faced Myotis. That's why you had fear in you.

"It's okay Gennai." Davis said. "The next time we see Myotis we will be ready."


	13. Swarming Love

Chapter 12: Swarming Love

Inside tanks in a dark room were giant insects buzzing.

"Yes my children soon the humans will never underestimate you and make me their ruler." A human insect said. "Insecto."

"Daddy!" A female voice shouted. "Daddy!" A human girl it was and Insecto busted through the door.

"Daddy's working now Kat can't this wait till tomorrow?" Insecto said.

"No, he broke up with me, my exboyfriend Scott broke up with me and now I don't have a date for the prom." Kat said and cried in her pillow.

"There, there I'm sure you'll find someone else." Insecto said.

"The prom is tomorrow daddy I don't have time to find a date so you're going to FIND ONE FOR ME!" Kat shouted.

"Now Kat be reasonable you can't expect me…." "And I don't want any boy; I want someone cool that will drive Scott with jealousy. I want." Davis ran by their house and transformed.

…

The Destines

"Okay guys reports of jewelry have been stolen." Davis said as he was running.

"He's been seen just up ahead." Cody said with him and Ross driving the cart.

"There he is up ahead." Yolei said.

"Correction there IT is." T.K. said. it was a guy that had 4 spider legs on his back and they all arrived.

"You better be ready to pay for those." Davis said and the guy took off. "After him." They all hurried after him. He shot webs out of his hands and stopped the wheels on the cart.

"Oh great." Ross complained as the others went after him. He climbed up walls to avoid getting hit by Yolei, Kari, and T.K. He shot out more webs and Yolei and T.K. got stuck.

"Okay this is so gross." Yolei said. The guy went down and alley and Davis went after him. Davis used all his speed to run up the walls. They guy was jumping off the roofs and when Davis was about to get him he fired to beams and Davis was falling.

"Can't move." Davis said.

"Volt Flame!" Kari said as she used her powers to catch him. She met up with the others.

"You okay?" Ross said.

"He's getting away, we have to go after him." Davis said.

"You mean WE have to go after him." Yolei said.

"You're in no state to go after him." T.K. said.

"Angel you take him back to Gennai." Cody said.

"But." Davis said.

"Dud e we'll find him. He shouldn't be too hard to find since he was spider legs." Ross said.

….

Gennai's Home

Kari and Davis were in their normal clothes and Gennai was stretching Davis's legs and body and it hurt. He was able to move though.

"Better?" Kari said.

"Much, thanks Gennai." Davis said.

"You're welcome Davis I can solve many problems." Gennai said.

"Now maybe we can solve our other problem." Davis said as he reached his D3. "Hey guys have you found our thief?"

"We found something worse." T.K. said.

…

The Bridge

The others were at the bridge and there was a swarm of giant wasps.

"What are those things?" Cody said.

"They look like wasps." Yolei said.

"They're about to be sliced wasps." Ross said.

"He's right those things are going to bring the bridge down." T.K. said. "We're going to do our best, but you guys better get here."

…

Gennai's Home

"On our way." Davis said as he and Kari ran.

"Don't even bother." Insecto said as he came on Gennai's screen.

"Who are you?" Davis said.

"My name is Insecto and even if you stop a few of my pets you can't stop me from unleashing the whole swarm." Insecto said as he showed his other wasp. "And if you want to keep them from releasing them you will meet my demands."

"What do you want?" Gennai said.

"My demands are simple. The city will give me control, the Destines will surrender, and Davis will take this lovely girl to the prom." Insecto said.

"Hi Davey." Kat said as she came on the screen and that through everyone off.

"What was that last part?" Davis said.

"Davis who is this girl?" Kari said.

"Her name is Kat. I saw you transform into Volt Flame and if you want us to keep your secret you will take her to prom." Insecto said.

"I'm more careful than that." Davis said.

"You want him to drive her to prom?" Kari hoped.

"Kari I think she wants me to be her date." Davis said.

"He will not do it do you hear me." Kari said.

"We're going to need a minute." Davis said as he pulled her to privacy. While Kari was pacing complaining about it Davis checked with the others. "Star Man how's it going?"

"Bad whatever you're doing you better do it fast." T.K. said.

"I have to do it." Davis said.

"WHAT!" Kari shouted.

"I've never seen Kari like this." Gatomon said.

"It's the only way to save the bridge. The only way to give us time to find Insecto." Davis said.

"But" Kari said.

"I have to Kari no matter how much I don't want to and I really don't want to." Davis said as he came back.

"Well do we have a deal?" Insecto said.

"I'll take the girl to prom." Davis said.

"Don't tell me, ask her." Insecto said.

"You've got to be…." "Do it!" Insecto interrupted.

"Kat was it?" Davis said and she meowed. "Will you go to the prom with me?" Kari was getting angry.

"Oh Davey I love to go with you." Kat said.

…

The Bridge

The others were still fighting the wasps, but things weren't going well.

"There's too many I don't think we're going to…..make it." T.K. said as the wasps flew off.

"That was weird." Ross said and they checked Yolei's D3

"I got news for you. Insecto is the one controlling the wasps." Davis said.

"Who's Insecto?" Cody said.

"How is he controlling the wasps?" T.K. said.

"That's what you need to find out." Davis said. "Start your search with her." He showed Kat.

"Who is she?" Yolei said.

"A dumb ugly girl not worth of Davis's time." Kari said.

"Her name is Kat. She has some sort of connection with Insecto. Find the connection find him. Kari is also going to help you." Davis said.

"Aren't you going to help?" Ross said.

"I can't I have a date." Davis said and they were confused.

….

The Pier

The prom was being on a boat and Davis just arrived in a tux.

"Really hope she doesn't show." Davis said. He felt a tap and thought it was her, but when he turned around he saw Kari in a beautiful pink dress with Veemon and Gatomon. "Kari!?"

"You know some guys where a corsage." Kari said as she placed the flower on him.

"Kari you're suppose to help the others track Insecto." Davis said.

"This was her idea." Veemon said.

"Your orders was suppose to investigate the girl and I intend to help you." Kari said. "Besides this girl could be one of those bugs in disguise." Then a pink limo came.

"You ho Davey." Kat said in the same dress. "Your Kat has arrived meow."

"I just might need saving." Davis said as he went to her.

"Oh Davis, my date Davis, don't you look handsome." Kat said. "Compliment my dress." She whispered.

"No." Davis said.

"Do it or else." Kat said.

"Nice dress." Davis said.

"Oh you're such a gentleman. Not like my worthless ex Scott!" Kat shouted. "Now take in and will it kill you to smile." Davis gave a not so happy smile.

"Maybe." Davis said as they went in and Kari was angry.

"She's losing it." Veemon said.

"She could be jealous." Gatomon said. The boat set sell and Davis was rocking in a chair.

"Ask me to dance." Kat whispered.

"I don't dance." Davis said.

"Come on Davey haven't you ever dance?" Kat said.

"Didn't like it that much." Davis said.

"Fine then I'll have the whole city destroyed or we could go straight to the kiss." Kat said.

"Wanna dance?" Davis said and she grabbed her.

"Oh Davey I love to dance with you!" Kat shouted. Kari just couldn't believe it.

"Kari are you okay?" Veemon said and she looked like a monster with her face.

"Okay glad that's over." Davis said as the song came to an end.

"Oh goody another slow dance." Kat said and they danced again. "From now on Davey this will be our song." She cuddled up to him.

"Please tell me you guys found Insecto." Davis said on his D3

…

The Destines

"Not yet, but we track down your girlfriends address. We might find something here." T.K. said.

"Hey guys I sense something" Cody said. He moved a lamp and a door opened. They went down to a dark basement. Yolei screamed.

"Sorry thought that was a spider." Yolei said as she flipped that light switch and saw the wasp.

"Found him." They all said in their D3s

"Yes, but you will wish you haven't." They looked up and Insecto came down.

….

The Prom

"Kiss me." Kat said.

"Sorry I'm not into you that way in fact I don't like you at all." Davis said.

"Yes." Kari whispered.

"WHAT!" Kat shouted.

"Insecto is being taken down as we speak we're done." Davis said.

"No we are not Davey. Daddy isn't calling the shots I am." Kat said as her flower turned to a switch.

"Insecto is your Daddy?" Davis said.

"And unless you want me to release those nasty bugs for a midnight snack." Kat said as she grabbed him. "You better pucker up." She started puckering and making kissy noises Davis stopped her.

"Not even if you pay me." Davis said as he grabbed the switch, but she tried to take it and when he caught her.

"Scott!" Kat said.

"That's your boyfriend." Davis said and the guy with spider legs came.

"Get your hands off my girl." Scott said and kicked him. Then an energy shot hit him.

"Keep your legs off my man." Kari said.

"Are you okay?" Veemon said.

"Yeah, wait Kari did you call me your man?" Davis said.

"Scotty you really do care." Kat said.

"Let's never fight again babe." Scott said as he showed the jewelry he stole and they kissed.

"You know you two make the worst couple." Davis said as Volt Flame. Scott fired his webs and Davis dodged, but Kari got hit. A couple innocent people got hit with his stun blast.

…..

The Destines

Insecto had stingers out of his arms trying to sting T.K. and Cody. When they charged he jumped over a tank. Ross tried to fight him, but he unleashed a nasty stink.

"Oh man that reeks what did he eat." Ross said. He tried his stingers, but Yolei used her wind powers to blow him back. T.K. and Cody came behind him and attacked. Ross came and punched him to the wall.

…..

The Prom

Davis was holding his own against Scott. He punched him down and when he jumped Scott held him up with his legs.

"Oh isn't it romantic they're fighting over me." Kat said.

"They are not fighting over you." Kari said and Kat tackled her to the buffet table. Kat held Kari, but Kari roared like a tiger and kicked her off. She jumped, but Kat put her in a punch bowl and tried to drown her. Kari used her telekinetic powers and tossed her in to a cake.

"You ruined my dress!" Kat shouted and pressed the button.

….

The Destines

"Start talking how do you control the…Wasp?" Ross said as an alarm went off and the wasps were flying.

"Run!" Yolei said, but Cody sealed the door.

"We can't let them escape. Seal the exits." Cody said. They did and were surrounded by wasps.

…

The Prom

Davis and Scott were on the wires now. Davis used his electric powers and shocked him and he fell and was knocked out. Kat was charging at Kari, but he tossed her and the switch was under Davis's foot.

"Consider yourself dumped." Davis said and he stomped it.

"NOOOOO!" Kat shouted.

….

The Destines

Soon all the wasps all turned into larva.

"This just keeps getting weirder." Yolei said.

….

The Pier

All three were arrested and the Destines were on the boat.

"So no second date." Ross said. Davis went to the paralyzed people.

"Sorry about your prom being ruined." Davis said.

"Are you kidding this was the best ever." The guy said.

"Even if I can't move my legs." The girl said.

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for. This year's prom king and queen are Davis and Kari." An announcer said with a spotlight on them.

"I guess one more dance won't hurt." Davis said as he grabbed her hand and they danced.


	14. Which Team

Chapter 13: Which Team

Davis and the others were training with their powers.

"You're all getting good, but let's see how well you do as separate teams." Gennai said.

"Right I'll team up with Kari." Davis said.

"Why do you always team up with Kari?" T.K. said.

"Actually Davis you and T.K. are a team with Ross." Gennai said.

"Wait you're putting us against the others, Gennai that's not fair." Ross said.

"Why?" Yolei said.

"One because we're better fighters, two because two of them are girls, and three guys are better, but they do have Cody. Still." Ross said.

"Hey!" All three said.

"You think you three better than the three of us?" Yolei said.

"You guys are like the B team." Ross said. "We'll prove it." Davis took down Cody, T.K. got Yolei, and Ross had Kari. "Told you." Then Ken came by looking upset.

"Ken what's wrong?" Yolei said.

"I got jumped by The Punks and they stole my phone." Ken said.

"Don't worry we'll get it back." Davis said.

"Guys I can get another." Ken said.

"True, but we can stand it when someone messes with our friend." T.K. said and took off.

…..

The Punks Lair

They were throwing darts at pictures of the Destines.

"Nice one." Fang said. Then the Destines came. "You guys."

"Nice to see you." Davis said and the fight was on. One was about to be on Cody, but.

"I've got it." Davis said and kicked him and Cody was mad. Another was about to get Yolei, but T.K came by.

"I don't think so." T.K. said as he repelled him.

"Hey!" Yolei said. Kari was dealing with Fang but Ross came in and had him against the wall.

"I had him just fine." Kari said.

"You guys stole a phone from a friend of ours." Ross said.

"Whatever we stole a lot of stuff. I'll show you if you beat it." Fang said. he showed all the stuff they took.

"That's it right there." Yolei said. Then the ground started shaking and these robots with sharp teeth came out of the ground.

"What the heck are those?" Davis said and they started biting everything and took some off the stuff. While they were fighting Ross saw Fang with the phone.

"Fang has the phone." Ross said.

"Twist Leaf, Water Stone, Angel go after Fang. The rest of us will find out where these things came from." Davis said.

"Don't be afraid to call us B team." Ross said as they went down the hole.

"And I thought Davis could be annoying and a jerk." Yolei said.

….

Fang

Fang was inside and old factory with Pied.

"The Destines came by for this saying it belong to a friend of theirs." Fang said.

"Really?" Pied said. "This could be interesting for us." What Pied didn't know was the others were on the roof.

"Great how are we going to get the phone from Pied?" Cody said.

"We should call Volt Flame and the others." Kari said.

"No way we can do this we just need a plan." Yolei said.

…..

Dexter's Warehouse

The robots came from Dexter that stole many things.

"Many great things here." Dexter said. The others were coming down.

"Dexter Botsworth." Ross said.

"You guys again." Dexter said.

"Whatever you're doing it ends now." Davis said.

"I don't think so. My Diggers take whatever I want them to and I know just what their next meal can be." Dexter said and used his spray.

"What was that?" Ross said.

"Diggers charge!" Dexter said and behind a garage door was thousands of diggers.

"This place is too small so let's head out side." Davis said and they made a break for it.

"Run all you want, but you will never avoid my Diggers." Dexter said and got knocked out by The Punks.

…..

Pied

Fang was having a hard time to work on the phone.

"Can't you unlock it?" Pied said.

"It's encrypted or something." Fang said.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Pied said. The others were still thinking of a way on how to get the phone without being caught by Pied.

"Any ideas." Kari said.

"Everything I come up with will have us caught or take too long." Yolei said. "This is tough."

…

The Destines

They were fighting the Diggers and trying to avoid them.

"Did we lose them yet?" T.K. said and they were just below the building they were on.

"I don't think so." Ross said and they started moving.

"How are those things able to find us?" Davis said.

"It has to be that stuff he sprayed us with." Ross said.

"Then how do we get it off because if we wash it then Volt Flame is going to get short circuit." T.K. said. "We should call Twist Leaf."

"You want to get bail by the B team." Ross said. Then the diggers came up and were everywhere. "Of course we could call to say hi."

….

The Factory

Yolei's D3 was going off.

"Hello." Yolei said.

"Twist Leaf." Davis said.

"Volt Flame oh don't tell me the A team needs us to bail them out." Yolei said.

"Uh no I was wondering if you guys needed help." Davis said.

"We're fine we followed Fang to the old toy factory on fifth." Yolei said. "How are you holding out?"

"Oh call waiting got to go." Davis said.

…..

The Destines

They were on a water tower and the Diggers were biting.

"You're right Shard we got to beat these things if it kills us." Davis said.

"Volt Flame." T.K. said.

"Okay bad choice of words." Davis said and they went to fighting.

…

Pied

"Anything yet?" Pied said. Then the other Punks came with Dexter.

"This guy has his robots stealing from you."

"I don't have time for this I have Destines to find." Pied said.

"Wait the Destines I hate those guys. I can help, in fact I'm already helping." Dexter said.

"Explain." Pied said.

"My robots are destroying the Destines as we speak, three of them at least." Dexter said and Pied cut the rope.

"So you make robots. You must be good with electronics." Pied said.

"The best." Dexter said.

"Could you hack into a phone?" Pied said.

"That would be a waste of my talents." Dexter said.

"Then start wasting your talents before I waste you." Pied said. While that was going on Yolei found the fuse box and hacked it.

"Okay this should work." Yolei said.

…

The Destines

They were fighting the Diggers on the roof and headed down to the alley.

"This is so easy." Ross said. T.K. blasted one in a trash can.

"Two points." Davis said.

"I can do this all day." Ross said as he backed into the streets and when he jumped a car ran them over. "Well that was fun." Then more Diggers came by.

"Of course there is a thing as too much fun." Davis said.

"This way." T.K. said.

…

Pied

"My hacking system is about ready." Dexter said then the lights went out.

"What's going on?" Pied said. Then the phone was taken. "The Phone. Pied followed them and had Cody in his hand and the girls under his feet.

"Well that didn't work." Cody said.

"Worked great for me." Pied said. They were in chains and Cody had poles keeping him from the wall.

"Water Stone do something." Yolei said.

"If I'm restricted from the wall and floor I can't use my earth powers." Cody said.

"We'll have access to the phone in 10 min." Dexter said.

"You're wasting your time there's nothing on it." Yolei said.

"It's got a GPS log. Once we get that we'll see everyplace it's ever been." Dexter said.

"If that phone tells me where Gennai is then I'll have no reason to keep you alive and if it doesn't I'll get the answers out of you three. That's what I call a win win." Pied said.

…

The Destines

They were still running from the Diggers.

"We need to do something about those things." T.K. said.

"I got an idea." Ross said. When the Diggers arrived Ross sliced a fire hydrant and Davis touched it to electrocute them. "See." Then they saw more Diggers came.

"Oh come on." Davis said. They took cover inside a building and the Diggers were busting in.

"Okay I admit it I wish Water Stone and Twist Leaf were here. May be they could get rid of these things." Ross said.

…..

Pied

Yolei's D3 went off, but Pied took it with Kari's and Cody's.

"We'll check these next." Pied said.

"D3s shut down." Yolei said and they turned off. "And they'll only turn back on from us."

….

The Destines

"Water Stone isn't answering either." T.K. said.

"Neither is Angel." Davis said.

"I should have known they need us to…." Ross was interrupted when the Diggers came in.

….

Pied

"We almost have it now." Dexter said then the others came busting through the skylight.

"The Destines!?" Pied said.

"Not so fast Pied and Dexter." Davis said. Pied attack, but Davis got away and got the phone.

"How did you escape my Diggers?" Dexter said.

"We didn't." Davis said and the Diggers came down. Ross was able to get the others down.

"I knew you needed us." Ross said.

"Oh yeah looks like you were doing great." Yolei said.

"You try fighting 2000 of those things when they can track you from some sort of spray." Ross said. Pied attack them. Davis tossed the phone to Cody and Pied went after him.

"A gamma camera it tracks radio isotopes." Yolei said as she looked in one of the robots. "That must be what he tagged you with."

"How do we get it off?" T.K. said.

"You can't it wears off on its own, but if someone else got sprayed they give a stronger signal." Yolei said. Cody was knocked down, but Yolei used her wind powers to blow Pied back. "We need to get Dexter's spray. It's what's having the robots attack."

"You mean that?" Cody said.

"I've got this one spray and their chow." Dexter said.

"I don't think so." Kari said as she used her powers to have them sprayed and the robots attacked. Dexter got away and When Pied was about to grab the phone he was blown to the railing.

"Give it up Pied you just got hanged up." Yolei said. Then he busted through the window.

"Nice job guys." Davis said.

"From now on you guys are the A- team." Ross said.

"That's probably going to be the best we get out of him." Kari said.

…..

Gennai's Home

"I hope you see by choosing your battles poorly you created your own crisis." Gennai said.

"There's definitely irony there." Kari said.

"Did you guys get my phone?" Ken said.

"It got broken, but I'll customize your D3 so it's a communicator." Yolei said.

"Which reminds me how do we turn ours on?" Cody said and Yolei had a dumb look on her face.


	15. Imposter

Chapter 14: Imposter

It was late at night and people were minding their own business. Then there was a blue flash. In just mere seconds everything was disappearing.

"This is too easy." The figure with the items said and with a little light it was Volt Flame.

….

Odaiba High

"Okay can that class be any more boring?" Davis said.

"If it was you be sleeping through the whole period." Kari said.

"Hey Davis have you been sleep walking or something?" Ross said as he came by.

"No why?" Davis said.

"Reports of Volt Flame have been stealing items at night." Ross said.

"That can't be right." Davis said.

"Well that's what I've been hearing." Ross said.

"Davis would never." Kari said.

"I like to think so which is why we need to check this out." Ross said. "There's something strange going on."

…

Odaiba

The Destines were on the rooftops looking for this mysterious criminal.

"This guy should appear here." Yolei said.

"The question is who is the guy framing Volt Flame." Ross said.

"Whatever is going on we'll stop him." T.K. said.

"We better split up." Davis said.

"We will cover more ground, but how will we know if it's you?" Cody said.

"I'll stay with him so I'll know who was who." Kari said. They all split up to find this imposter.

…

Ross

Ross was walking down the streets.

"Where is this guy?" Then something jumped in front of him. "Volt Flame what are you doing here?" He didn't say a word and attacked him. "Wait a minute." He launched a fireball and he Ross was out.

…..

T.K. And Yolei

Both of them were flying through the city trying to find this guy. Something came from above them and took them down. They looked and saw Volt Flame.

"What are you doing man?" Yolei said.

"That could be the imposter." T.K. said, but he fought the same as Volt Flame and took them down.

…..

Cody

Cody was down by the pier and Volt Flame was there.

"Volt Flame any luck?" Cody said. He didn't say a word and shocked Cody and he was out.

"This was too easy." Volt Flame said.

…..

Gennai's Home

Davis and Kari were back at Gennai's home without any luck. Then the others came by.

"Hey man what was up with that?" Ross said.

"What are you talking about?" Davis said.

"You attacked each of us." Yolei said.

"That can't be right I was with Davis the whole time." Kari said.

"Well whoever it was fought exactly like you." Cody said.

"Guys you can't really believe it was me." Davis said.

"It wasn't him." Kari said.

"Kari is probably only defending him because she likes him." Yolei said.

"That's not why." Kari said and blushed.

"Well I don't know what to believe any more." T.K. said. Davis couldn't believe not even T.K. believes him.

…..

Odaiba

Davis was up on the rooftops depressed because the whole city believes he's a criminal.

"Davis things will turn out better." Veemon said.

"The whole city thinks I'm a criminal." Davis said.

"Not everyone." He turned and saw Kari and Gatomon.

"Kari, Gatomon." Davis said.

"I don't believe you're a criminal for a second." Kari said as she sat next to him. "You're a great person that would never do any of those things."

"You actually believe me?" Davis said.

"I was with you the whole time and even if I wasn't I still believe you." Kari said and they noticed their hands were touching. Then they heard an alarm go off and saw the look alike.

…

Ken's House

Ken was watching the news that Davis was a criminal.

"No that can't be right." Ken said. Then there was a knock on the door and when he opened it. "You what are you doing here?"

"Ken what is it?" Wormmon said and saw who was at the door. "Oh no."

…..

Davis And Kari

The look alike stopped from his running.

"This is so much fun." The Imposter said. Then Davis as Volt Flame speed tackled him.

"Alright you've been giving me a bad name." Davis said.

"Who are you?" Kari said.

"Well with you here no need for this." The Imposter said and in a light turned into Pied.

"Pied so it was you." Davis said.

"Yes and now that you're here I will destroy you." Pied said and charged with his swords.

"Guys I figure out the imposter thing. It was Pied all along." Kari said.

"Pied how he do it?" T.K. said over the D3.

"I don't know, but get over here we need help." Kari said. Pied and Davis continued their fight. Pied jumped back and fired an energy blast that knocked him back and hit the wall. Kari tried some of her blast, but Pied jumped out of the way.

"You're going to have to do better than that." Pied said and threw his swords.

"How about this? What comes around goes around." Kari said as she used her telekinetic powers to throw them back, but he jumped out of the way and blasted her. Then he went back to Davis.

"Why did you even do all this?" Davis said.

"That's my little secret." Pied said as he tried everything to fight him just like Davis. Then the others came by.

"Angel are you okay?" T.K. said.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kari said. "See it was Pied."

"Well I'm going to slice and dice him." Ross said.

"I have a better idea." Pied said as he turned into Volt Flame and used his super speed to mix him and Davis up and split.

"Guys blast him." The one on the left said.

"No blast him I'm your friend guys." The one on the right said.

"I can't tell who's who." Ross said.

"There has to be one difference." Yolei said.

"If there is I don't see it." T.K. said.

"Guys come on its me." The one on the right said. "Angel you believe me." Kari took a good look and blasted the one on the left and when he hit the wall he turned into Pied.

"How did you know?" Pied said.

"When I looked into his eyes I could tell he was telling the truth." Kari said.

"Thanks Angel." Davis said.

"It's over Pied." T.K. said.

"You fools we already have what we came for." Pied said.

"Did he say we?" Ross said.

"What do you mean you have what you came for?" Davis said.

"Over here." They saw Black Wing with Ken and Wormmon knocked out.

"He's got Ken and Wormmon." Cody said.

"This was just to distract us so Black Wing can get Ken." Davis said.

"You let them go right now." Yolei said as she was preparing her wind powers.

"No you might hit Ken." T.K. said.

"You Destines have lost." Black Wing said.

"With him with us now it's over for you." Pied said and got away.

"No Ken!" Yolei said.

"I don't get it what do they want with him." Ross said.

"I don't know, but I do know it won't be good." Kari said.

"Hey Volt Flame sorry about not believing you." T.K. said.

"That can wait. Right now we need to come up with something to get Ken back." Davis said. 'We just need to know what they are planning with him.


	16. Returns

Chapter 15: Returns

Ken woke up and didn't know where he was.

"Where am I?" Ken said. He saw Wormmon was knocked out.

"You're in your new home." He saw Myotis.

"What do you want?" Ken said.

"I think you know what." Myotis said.

…..

Gennai's Home

The Destines were making a plan on how to get Ken back.

"Getting him back will not be easy." Gennai said.

"That's not going to stop us." Yolei said.

"Ken is our friend and we're all going." Davis said.

"If you are then all of you can't go." Gennai said. "Myotis's lair is dangerous so you will have to be stealthy and quick."

"Well we all should go." Ross said.

"If you all go then you put Ken in danger." Gennai said.

"Well if that's true and we have to be quick and stealthy then Yolei you and me will have to go." Davis said and she agreed.

"Are you sure?" Cody said.

"With my speed and her wind it should be easy I hope." Davis said.

"Then you better go now." Gennai said and they went.

"Davis!" Kari shouted. "Be careful."

….

The Church

Davis and Yolei were just outside.

"Okay we need to find a way in without getting detected." Yolei said.

"Over here." Davis said by a sewer.

"Let's go." Yolei said.

"You're not disgusted or anything?" Davis said.

"For Ken I'm going to do anything." Yolei said. They went in and was able to get in the building without being noticed. "Looks like we're in the basement."

"Well then where could they have Ken?" Davis said.

"We're just gonna have to keep looking until we find him." Yolei said. When they made it upstairs they were stunned. "This doesn't look like most churches."

"No, but if they did I like it." Davis said.

"Myotis must have done some redecorating when he moved in." Yolei said. "Remember we have to move fast and quiet. You can be quiet right?"

"Why do you always underestimate me?" Davis said. They moved through the church trying to find Ken. They weren't having so much luck they didn't even know where he could be.

"I can't seem to find his signal." Yolei said as she checked her D3.

"They must be blocking it." Davis said. He saw that she was real upset. "Don't worry Yolei we'll find him."

"I just wish I knew why Myotis took him." Yolei said then it hit her. "The Dark Spore. What if Myotis is trying to do what he did last time as Malomyotismon."

"These guys wouldn't try the same trick twice." Davis said.

"So then what are they up to?" Yolei said.

"Whatever it is it might have something to do with the Dark Spore so we better hurry." Davis said. They made it to Myotis's throne room.

"Well it seems you've made it." Myotis said as he turned in his chair.

"Myotis." Davis said.

"Where's Ken you Halloween reject?" Yolei said.

"First let's have some fun." Myotis said and some human Phantosmon came down. Davis dodged some chains and grabbed them to give them a shocking treatment. Yolei dodged a couple of the guys when they were slashing her. She created some roots and had them tied up.

"I'm not gonna ask again. Where is Ken?" Yolei said.

"Ken who exactly?" Myotis said. Yolei was getting mad and threw a powerful force of wind.

"Did that jog your memory?" Yolei said with anger.

"Oh I know who you mean now. My new warrior." Myotis said. a figure came down and it was the digimon emperor.

"Ken is that you?" Davis said.

"I'm not Ken. My name is Emperor." Emperor said.

"What did you do to him?" Yolei said.

"I reactivated the Dark Spore with in him. I also infused Wormmon with his body like you and your digimon." Myotis said. "This time he is more powerful and he serves only me."

"So that's what you wanted with Ken." Davis said.

"Yes now you have a choice to make. Fight your friend or be destroyed." Myotis said.

"Volt Flame what do we do?" Yolei said.

"We got through him once we can do it again." Davis said. Then Emperor wrapped his whip around him and tossed him.

"Ken please fight his control." Yolei said.

"My name is Emperor and I live to serve Myotis." Emperor said as he tried to whip her, but she dodged. He fought them and they were careful not to hurt him. Emperor got his whip around Yolei's ankle and tossed her down to the ground. Davis came from behind and grabbed him.

"Ken come on it's us. Just listen to our voices." Davis said. Emperor jumped and flipped over him and kicked him in the back.

"This is so entertaining." Myotis said.

"Well shows over." Davis said.

"Yes it will because your end is here." Emperor said as he whipped them, but they got out of the way. Emperor got a hold of Yolei and had her whip electrocute her. Davis speed tackled him.

"Remember Twist Leaf he could be acting this way because Gennai said the element that suits him is darkness and that could be helping Myotis's control over him." Davis said.

"Well then let's shine some light on him." Yolei said. Davis and Yolei tried their wind and fire powers, but Emperor jumped up and whipped Davis and had him fall on Yolei.

"Yes Emperor destroy them." Myotis said. "Finish this now."

"Yes master." Emperor said as he was getting closer.

"Time to go." Davis said.

"No I'm not leaving without Ken." Yolei said.

"If we don't leave now the others won't know about this and we might not be able to get him back." Davis said. "I promise we will get him back, but not today." Yolei knew he was right so they left.

"Run all you want because you will not be able to hide." Myotis said.

….

Gennai's Home

Davis and Yolei just got back and the others saw they were upset.

"Guys what happen?" Kari said.

"Where's Ken?" Ross said.

"We were too late." Davis said.

"What do you mean too late?" T.K. said.

"They brainwashed him; he thinks he's the digimon emperor again." Davis said.

….

The Church

"You've done well Emperor." Myotis said.

"If I go now I can destroy them." Emperor said.

"No we will destroy them in due time. The way I see it we have won." Myotis said.


	17. Pounder

Chapter 16: Pounder

Creepymon was in the Mao's base trying to figure out how to get the Code Keys.

"Where are they? If we are going to revive the master then where are the code keys?" Creepymon said.

…

The Destines

The Destines were in the digital world waiting for Yolei because she had something to show them.

"Where is she?" Davis said.

"Give her time since this is probably distracting her with Ken gone." T.K. said. Then a high tech train cart came by.

"Hey guys." Yolei said.

"What is this?" Kari said.

"I call it the Racer. I used Salamander's old train cart to make this." Yolei said.

"Yolei have I ever told you how awesome you are?" Ross said.

"No." Yolei said.

"Well I'm considering it." Ross said and they saw the inside and it was cool. "How does this thing work?"

"I've used the power from the code keys." Yolei said.

"But can't the Mao track it?" T.K. said.

"Which is why I put them in a lead case so it will be okay." Yolei said. "Now I gave each person a station. Kari and I can't drive because our stations are in the back and it can't be Cody because he's too young so."

"Driver!" Ross, Davis, and T.K. said and struggled to get in until Yolei stopped them.

"T.K. drives." Yolei said.

"Why?" Ross said.

"I'm leader." Davis said.

"He won't hit something for fun." Yolei said.

"True." They both said. They went for a drive and with the power of the code keys they were able to make a digiport.

"Hey does this thing have tunes?" Ross said.

"What good would this be without music?" Yolei said. They listen to awesome music while driving.

"Star Man pull over." Davis said as he saw something. T.K. checked out the video inside and saw robots stealing from a building.

"What are those?" Kari said.

"They're about to be scrap metal." Ross said.

"Wait who's that?" T.K. said as a figure came in front.

"Excuse me, but you have to pay for those with money or fist." The guys said. "I am the Pounder and you're going down."

"Needs to work on his name, but he's a brave guy." Davis said.

"This could be cool because he looks like a tough guy." Ross said.

"Shall we get started?" The Pounder said, but wasn't even hitting them.

"Or maybe not." Cody said. The robots attacked him and it wasn't preety.

"The Pounder just got pounded." Davis said.

"We better get out there before he really gets hurt." Kari said. They made it out and surrounded the robots.

"Whoa the Destines." The Pounder said.

"I don't know what you are, but you're heading to the scrap peat." Davis said. They all fought these robots, but the Pounder got in the way and robot got away.

"Great one robot got away with that stuff." Davis said.

"Well that was awesome." The Pounder said.

"Let's go before the police show." Cody said.

"Hey wait up." The Pounder said.

"Look I don't know who you are, but stay out of our way man." Ross said and when the door closed The Pounder's mask was caught and took off and they didn't hear him.

…..

Gennai's Home

The Racer stopped by Gennai's home and when the door opened the Pounder collapsed.

"Guys we got a problem." Yolei said.

"Great this guy knows where our base is." Ross said.

"Its okay I blacked out most of the way here." The Pounder said.

"Who are you and what were you doing back there?" T.K. said.

"I am The Pounder. I saw you guys on the news and I wanted to be like you. I was thinking what do they have that I don't." Pounder said.

"Training and powers." T.K. said.

"No a cool costume." Pounder said.

"Guys we got to get this guy out of here." Ross said.

"Ice Shard is right it's dangerous for him to be here." Kari said.

"Hey this place is cool." Pounder said in Gennai's home. They tried to get him out, but he wouldn't go.

"We have no time for this we have to find those robots." Davis said.

"You know they were stealing other robot parts." Pounder said.

"Why would robots steal other parts?" T.K. said.

"Unless they were stealing them for someone who needed them." Ross said.

"But who do we know would steal robot parts and use robots?" Yolei said.

"Dexter Botsworth." They all said.

"We'll check it out. Star Man you take the rubber pants home." Davis said and took off.

"Wait why me? Great." T.K. said.

….

Dexter's Warehouse

He was using the parts his robots stole and building something.

"Excellent with this my new creation will stomp those Destines." Dexter said as he built a fish robot with legs and tiny arms.

….

Gennai's Home

With two quick jumps to worlds the Racer was damage and T.K. was repairing it. Pounder was playing with his staff.

"This thing is cool." Pounder said.

"Put that down." T.K. said. Pounder spin the staff and was launched until T.K. caught it. "I'm busy here. If you're going to play with the staff at least be careful. Try this." He showed him spinning the staff slowly yet quickly. Pounder tried it and ended up hitting his head.

"Good?" Pounder said.

"No. You need the practice with these things. Get a work out." T.K. said.

"The costume shows muscular just look." Pounder said and T.K. was disgusted when he saw his bare chest. "I want to be a hero now. I don't have time to work out or anything."

"You don't get it. Being a hero can be dangerous and you need some sort of muscular." T.K. said. "If you're going to keep this up then I'm going to have to show you a few things." They did pushups, sit ups, squats, but it was a hard time for Pounder. T.K. showed him a rolling move.

"Stop you're rolling into." He crashed in. "Gennai's room."

"Star Man. Does this belong to you?" Gennai said.

"Pounder, Gennai. Gennai, Pounder. I'm teaching him some fighting moves." T.K. introduced. Gennai pointed for them to talk in private.

"Star Man he has no business learning how we fight. He is, how you say, a doofus." Gennai said.

"I know, but he's going to put him in danger no matter what I do." T.K. said.

"Alright, but he's your responsibility." Gennai said.

…..

Dexter's Warehouse

The Destines were just above Dexter and came down.

"Dexter Botsworth whatever you're up to it ends now." Davis said.

"You want to see what I'm working on take a look." Dexter said and his robot came out, but they all laughed.

"Look a sushi deliverer and it looks like a fish." Ross said and it kicked him. "Hey it may have not been happy, but you don't need to be over sensitive."

"Important safety tip for this thing avoid the legs." Davis said and fought it. He did avoid the legs and was able to have it against the wall. "This all you got?" Then it bit his shoulder. "The teeth I think are…poison." He collapsed. Ross and Cody went to take care of the robot and the girls went to see if he's okay.

"Volt Flame are you okay?" Yolei said.

"Yeah, you know you're a great girl Twist Leaf." Davis said.

"He's not fine." Kari said.

"I'm calling Star Man I have a first aid kit back at Gennai's." Yolei said.

….

Gennai's Home

"Place your leg behind my knees and the other below and twist." T.K. said, but Pounder was doing nothing. Then his D3 went off. "Hello."

"Star Man Volt Flame was bitten by a robot with venom." Yolei said. "I have a first aid kit with chemicals, but get here." T.K. got the kit.

"Hey can you drive?" T.K. said.

"Yeah I'm on it." Pounder said. In the streets the Racer was going crazy.

"You said you could drive." T.K. said.

"Not over 8 mph." Pounder said.

"Just hold it steady." T.K. said.

"Okay he's green so take 10mL of the darkest red chemical into a beaker." Yolei said over the D3 and he did.

"He's also saying stuff like how you're a great person." Yolei said.

"So he is delusional." T.K. said.

"Take the third blue one." Yolei said.

"Uh Twist Leaf." Kari said.

"Oh he has nauseous so take the lightest orang and mix it all together. Wait I knew you ate my brownies you lying pig." Yolei said.

"Uh dude road construction ahead. We have to go around." Pounder said.

"There's no time you have to jump it." T.K. said.

"What?" Pounder said.

"You want to be a hero then jump it." T.K. said.

"Yeah about that Hero thing….." "Jump it!" T.K. said as he thrust it and went busting through the wall. "Bite this." T.K. said as he fired a blast at the robot.

"Star Man over here." Kari said.

"Here's the antidote." T.K. said.

"Here just swallow it Volt Flame." Yolei said as he drank it down.

"Thanks I needed that." Davis said.

"Uh Twist Leaf is the Racer suppose to do that?" Ross said as the Racer was glowing.

"Oh no the case is cracked. We need to get this underground before the Mao can detect them and find them." Yolei said. The hurried as fast as they could down the streets, but Beelzemon was on a motorcycle following them.

"Hey guys I found the code keys." Beelzemon said.

"We got a problem. Beelzemon is on our tail." T.K. said.

"Keep going Star Man." Davis said.

"We'll take care of him." Ross said. Two side blasters opened up and Davis and Ross were firing away to lose him. T.K. felt something and checked the cameras.

"Belphemon and Barboamon are on the roof." T.K. said.

"We got it." Yolei said as she and Kari got on the roof.

"Sorry no free rides." Kari said.

"Give us the code keys and we'll leave." Barboamon said.

"I don't think so." Yolei said and they tried to push the other off.

"Hey what's that?" Pounder said. T.K. saw Leviamon in front of them.

"**Spiral Tide**." Leviamon said and shot a whirlpool from his mouth and had them crash.

"Don't let them near the Racer." Davis said as all 6 of them held them off. While Pounder was watching Beelzemon used his claws to break through the floor and grabbed the code keys. Pounder tried to stop him, but got kick in the gut.

"Beelzemon has the code keys." Davis said.

"I'll stop him." Pounder said.

"Pounder don't it's too dangerous." T.K. said.

"Stop both of them I've got Barboamon." Yolei said.

"Hold it." Pounder said.

"Beat it chubby." Beelzemon said as he tossed him.

"Hey those are our code keys." T.K. said and Beelzemon had one of his guns ready.

"Hey let go." Pounder said with Yolei knocked out and Barboamon about to shoot fire at him.

"What's it going to be?" Beelzemon said.

"Oh man." T.K. said as he threw his staff and Pounder was free and Beelzemon got away and the others left as well.

"I'm sorry guys." Pounder said.

"It's not your fault." Kari said.

"Actually it is." Ross said.

"Not totally I was the one that crashed the Racer that broke the case." T.K. said.

"So can we pick up with training tomorrow?" Pounder said.

"No." T.K. said.

"Fine, but I'll be back and wherever crime is…." "Bye" They all interrupted and he left.

"We need to figure out how we're going to get the code keys back." Yolei said.

"Which raises the question how are we going to get the Racer back?" Davis said. The guys were all pushing hard.

"Are you sure the brake isn't on?" Ross said.

"For the hundredth time yes. Oh wait." Yolei said.

"Try now." Kari said and they all groaned.


	18. Lucemon

Chapter 17: Lucemon

The Destines were looking high and low all over Odaiba looking for the Mao to get the code keys back.

"It's no use we looked everywhere." Cody said.

"We have to keep looking we need to find the Mao." T.K. said.

"Hey why don't we find Salamander he should know where they could be?" Davis said.

"Salamander! Have you forgotten that he grabs me by the face?" Yolei said.

"Has to be the highlight of your day." Davis said and she got angry. "He'll only do it when he's angry."

"He will be angry when he finds out we lost the code keys." Kari said.

"May be, but he's our only chance to find them." Davis said.

….

Sewers

They went down the sewers to find Salamander and when they did he was asleep.

"May be we shouldn't." Yolei said.

"How bad could he be when he wakes up?" Ross said. "Hey Salamander." Salamander woke up and was angry, then grabbed Yolei

"Oh come on." Yolei said under his hand.

"Salamander stop it's us." Davis said. Salamander calm down.

"My friends I am sorry." Salamander said. "I intend to lose control which is why I trusted you to watch the code keys." Thy were all worried now.

"Hold on for a minute." Yolei said as she backed up as far as she could.

"About the code keys we lost them to the Mao." Davis said and Salamander lost it and grabbed Yolei.

"No Salamander these are your friends." He said to himself.

"Salamander we need anything you can tell us about where the Mao could be before they revive this Lucemon." Ross said.

"The Dark Area." Salamander said.

"What's that?" T.K. said.

"The Dark Area was used to seal Lucemon." Salamander said.

"The code keys must unlock the seal." Cody said.

"Where is this Dark Area?" Kari said.

"A cave with ice I heard it was called the Ice Labyrinth." Salamander said.

"Labyrinth, I hate mazes." Ross said.

….

Gennai's Home

"The Ice Labyrinth is one of the coldest places in the digital world." Gennai said.

"We need to find it and get there before Lucemon is revived." Davis said.

"Even so how do we find our way around there?" T.K. said

"Salamander was able to escape from there so maybe he can help." Cody said.

"What about Creepymon and the others?" Kari said.

"Don't worry we'll worry about them later. Right now we need Salamander's help." Davis said.

"Here's the location of the Ice Labyrinth." Gennai said as he showed them.

…..

The Ice Labyrinth

They arrived with Salamander and they saw why it was called the Ice Labyrinth. There were rocks of ice everywhere.

"It's freezing in here." Kari said.

"What did you expect especially in that outfit?" Ross said.

"How do we find our way around?" T.K. said.

"I have scratch marks on the walls when I made my escape." Salamander said.

"So you know where you have been." Cody said.

"Then let's follow your marks and stop Lucemon from being revived." Davis said. They all went down the maze, but the strangest thing was that none of the Mao were around. They arrived in a room that had this circle on the ground and Creepymon was there.

"This must be it." T.K. said.

"Guys where's Salamander?" Ross said. They heard Salamander roar and saw him running towards Creepymon.

"He's as reckless as Davis." Yolei said and they went after him.

"Well, have you come for your end Destines?" Creepymon said.

"You know why we're here Creepymon." Davis said.

"That is why you will not stop us when the master is revived." Creepymon said and used 6 code keys to unlock the seal. "Sloth, greed, wrath, lust, envy, and gluttony." The six keys had the circle glowed with a symbol in it and the ground was shaking.

"We need to stop him before the last seal is unlocked." Davis said.

"We can't let you do that." Beelzemon said as the other six got in the way. Salamander jumped over them and attacked all six.

"He's got this, but we need to stop Creepymon." T.K. said as they got around.

"Too late I unlock the code key of pride." Creepymon said as the last key floated and a red light rose up. Then in that light was a silo wet and when it subsided it was Lucemon in his chaos mode. "Lord Lucemon you're free again."

"Thank you Creepymon." Lucemon said. "It feels good to spread my wings again."

"That's Lucemon?" Davis said.

"Guys I can feel his power. It's like light and dark in one." Kari said.

"We can take him down like every other creep." Ross said.

"Who are these mortals?" Lucemon said.

"They call themselves the Destines." Creepymon said. "They have been a small problem to us. There not like most humans."

"Is that so? I might have to see what they are about." Lucemon said as he unleashed a force and they went through the wall and were in the open field with him.

"You think just because you pushed us out we're scared of you." Davis said.

"You seem brave, but you can't possibly match my power." Lucemon said.

"We'll see about that." Davis said as he sprints at him, but he didn't budge.

"My turn, **Paradise Lost Punch**." Lucemon said and launched thousands of fist at Davis then, turned and bent kicked him in the air. Lucemon caught him by holding his legs and is feet on Davis's arms and slammed him down. The others got in and Kari went to check if he's okay.

"Okay freaky angel you're asking for it." Ross said as they had him surrounded and when they jumped him he flew up.

"Let me show you my power." Lucemon said as he had one light orb in his hand and a black one in the other. "This is the power of light." He tossed it down and they were in a dome of light. "And this is the power of darkness." He tossed it down and they were in this strange orb that was rotating. "**Ultimate Sacrifice**." They were all screaming inside.

"What's he doing to them?" Kari said. The orb burst open and they were all hurt.

"There not as tough as I thought." Lucemon said. Then felt a blast on his face. He took a look at Kari.

"We're tougher then we think." Kari said and shot two blast.

'Incredible I have never seen so much power of light in one person. Power I must have' Lucemon thought. Kari shot multiple blasts at him. When the smoke cleared Lucemon flew fast at her.

"Look out." Davis said as he was able to get her out of the way.

"A fast one aren't you." Lucemon said.

"I'm many things." Davis said as he shot some lightning. Lucemon actually had a scratch on his face.

'I don't believe it that human actually hurt me.' Lucemon thought. The others came together.

"We won't go down so easily." Cody said.

"Come on give us your best shot." Ross said.

"You asked for it." Lucemon said as he crossed his arms to a V with sin symbol of pride in front of him and a bigger version was around the Destines. "**Paradise Lost**." He uncrossed his arms and a power geyser came up and they all got really hurt.

"It's no use he's too powerful." T.K. said.

"I hate to say it, but even I think you're right." Davis said. They used every strength they could to get away.

"I'll admit they have potential, but they will never defeat me." Lucemon said.

…

Gennai's Home

They were all recovering after that fight.

"I feel bad about leaving Salamander." Kari said.

"Don't worry he managed to get away." Gennai said.

"How are we suppose to defeat a digimon like Lucemon." T.K. said.

"Lucemon won't be easy to defeat, but we're going to have to try." Davis said.

"We might have a chance I saw he had a scratch." Kari said.

"Yes I was watching, Davis you may be the only thing that can defeat Lucemon." Gennai said and Davis was speechless.


	19. Cy-Snake

Chapter 18: Cy-Snake

There was a snake with a camera slithering around and when Ross saw it he screamed and tried to kill it.

"Hey it's okay." Yolei said as she picked it up. "This snake isn't dangerous."

"Where did that come from?" Ross said.

"What is with that snake?" T.K. said.

"I attached a camera to it so we can spy on our enemies." Yolei said.

"You totally screamed like a girl Ross." Davis said.

"I actually thought it was a girl." Veemon said.

"I don't like snakes okay." Ross said.

"Anyway with this little piece on its head I can control it." Yolei said. "I heard that the Mao are up to something so we can use this to spy on them."

"Let's check it out." Davis said.

"Just keep that thing away from me." Ross said.

…

A Warehouse

The snake was slithering inside and, since they got power back to it, the Destines were in the Racer watching on the video camera.

"What's that liquid stuff?" Kari said.

"Looks like some sort of chemical." Yolei said then spotted Belphemon and Lucemon and listen to what they were up to. The snake was just above the chemicals.

"Master the drill is almost ready." Belphemon said.

"Excellent when that drill is operational we can drill into the core of this human world and destroy it." Lucemon said.

"A drill, but how can they get one down to the core?" Cody said.

"The only piece we need is a diamond lens which Barboamon and Lilithmon is retrieving." Belphemon said.

"It's a laser drill and they need a diamond lens for it to work." Yolei said.

"See if you can zoom in to find them." Ross said.

"Stop it will you." Yolei said and the snake fell into the chemicals and went through a mutation. It came out and it looked like it had a camera lens on its left eye and a blaster on for a right arm with a normal arm and legs.

"See what that noise was." Lucemon said. Belphemon checked it out, but something blasted him and he was knocked out. The snake used his lens to see through the wall and saw the racer.

"Great Shard now we don't know where they could be." Yolei said.

"Don't worry I went on a field trip once and there's only one place in Odiaba with a diamond lens. The old science building." Cody said.

"Let's go then." Davis said. While they were driving they hit something.

"What was that?" Kari said. When they checked it out they saw something gross. "What is that thing?"

"It seems organic and nonorganic." Yolei said. "I think it's my spy snake."

"Your what!?" Ross said.

"It must have fell into those chemicals and mutated it. Combining it with the camera." Yolei said.

"So it's a cyborg?" T.K. said.

"More like a Cy-Snake." Davis said.

"This is great and all, but can we please go?" Ross said.

"Relax its dead." Yolei said. Then it rose back up. "Well I'm not right all the time." Cy-Snake saw Ross and headed straight for him. The others held him back, but he was so strong he shoved them all off.

"Hey, eat laser you freaky snake." Ross said as he fired nonstop lasers and it looked like he was down.

"Okay you got him." T.K. said.

"Can we go now?" Ross said.

"It's okay to admit you're scared of that thing because it's obvious." Davis said.

"I am not I just want to stop the Mao and we don't have time for this." Ross said referring to Cy-Snake and saw it was gone. "Oh no come on let's go."

…

The Old Science Building

They had just arrived and saw Barboamon and Lilithmon with a case.

"That case must have the diamond lens." Yolei said.

"Then let's get out and stop them." Davis said and they jumped out. "Freeze scum."

"The Destines too late." Barboamon said.

"I don't think so." Ross said as he kicked him and grabbed the case. "I've got the lens." The Cy-Snake came down and Ross took cover behind the Racer.

"What is that thing?" Lilithmon said and it started firing.

"Lilithmon get the case I'll take care of this." Barboamon said.

"You guys take care of Cy-Snake Ice Shard you're with me." Davis said. "Shard?" The Destines got in front of Cy-Snake.

"Alright time to meet your maker." T.K. said.

"Wait isn't that me?" Yolei said.

"Excatly." T.K. said. They all tried their best to fight, but Cy-Snake was to strong. Meanwhile Lilithmon tried to get away, but Davis was able to stop her.

"You're not going anywhere with that." Davis said.

"Who's going to stop me?" Lilithmon said. Davis was about to get her, but Barboamon stopped him and Lilithmon got away with the lens.

"Ice Shard where are you?" Davis said. Ross was freaking out behind the Racer.

"Why did it had to be a snake?" Ross said. The snake used his camera and saw Ross behind the Racer.

"Hey tin slime." T.K. said and whacked his staff against him. "Water Stone now." Cody used his earth powers to hold him in place and slammed him against a wall.

"Nice guys." Ross said as he came out.

"Hey where's the lens?" Kari said.

"Yeah Shard where?" Davis said. "Or should I say where were you because Lilithmon got away with it and I had to knock out Barboamon by myself."

"Hey it's okay to admit you were scarred." Kari said.

"Forget it let's just go." Ross said as they left, but Cy-Snake came out of the ground.

"You blew it Ice Shard, you need to get over your fear." Davis said as they were trying to find the Mao.

"I found the location of the drill. It's at the T.V. studio." Yolei said. "Uh oh we got company under us." She saw Cy-Snake on the camera and cut the brakes.

"He cut the brakes really." Ross said.

"How does he keep finding us?" T.K. said.

"Well he could have a target locked on and is determined to go after it." Yolei said. "If I tap into his frequency I should know."

"This is crazy it's like he's mad at us." Ross said and saw the video of him trying to kill him.

"I don't think he's mad at us. I think he's mad at you." Cody said.

"Great how can this get worse?" Ross said and a saw came out. "HE HAS A SAW!"

"Angel, Water Stone stay here and help Twist Leaf fix this. The rest of us will take care of him." Davis said.

"We will?" Ross said and was pulled out.

"Hey Cy-Snake Ice Shard is out here." Davis said.

"Really you're using me as bait?" Ross said and he came out. Ross was trying to get away while the others hold him off, but he tossed them aside and went after Ross. He kept telling himself he's not afraid to block his path, but Cy-Snake kept coming after him.

"Okay I admit it I'm afraid." Ross said and reached a dead end after jumping over wet cement. "I'm sorry I tried to kill you just please leave me alone."

"On one condition."

"Anything." Ross said.

"Let Volt Flame play your games." Ross turned around and saw Davis and was beyond angry.

"VOLT FLAME!" Ross shouted, but T.K. blocked him. "That was not funny."

"Nice job man." T.K. said.

"What are you talking about? Where's the snake?" Ross said and saw he was in dried cement. "Oh stuck, not so tough are you…..empty shell." He said as he poked the head and it fell off.

"It must have shed its skin." T.K. said.

"Snakes shed their skin?" Davis said.

"Yeah like every other rep..ti..le" T.K. said as they turned and saw a slimy version of him without his robot parts it also grew wings and made an awful hissing sound.

"Hey snakes don't have wings." Ross said.

"It must be adapting or something." T.K. said and they all headed for the Racer.

"Start the engine, start the engine." Ross said as they got in and took off.

"We're almost to the drill." Cody said.

"Uh oh we got company again." Yolei said and it busted through the roof and grabbed Kari. "It's got Angel."

"I'm going to save her." Davis said. Ross couldn't take it anymore.

"No I'll do it go after the drill." Ross said.

"You don't have to do it to prove you're not afraid." Davis said.

"I am afraid, but that doesn't mean I can't fight back or help my friends." Ross said.

"Well then open that cockpit because there's something in there I know you'll love." Yolei said.

"I'm coming Angel." Ross said as he jumped in. he was launched out of the back and on a blue and white motorcycle. He ran into Cy-Snake and grabbed Kari. "You okay?"

"I am now." Kari said and Cy-Snake was facing them

"Go with the others I'm the one he wants." Ross said and she flew with Cy-Snake facing him. "You want me I'm right here." The others drove off and Ross went the other way. Cy-Snake went after him throwing slime grenades at him, but he was able to avoid them Ross made a sharp turn and the snake crashed into a wall and went to the others, but the snake was up again. Meanwhile the others made it to the station with the drill running.

"Well look who's here." Beelzemon said.

"Stop them." Creepymon said. They all fired attacks and they crashed with Leviamon chomping on the back.

"Ice Shard we're stuck. It's up to you." Davis said over the D3.

"I'm here. This will be cool or painful." Ross said and used Leviamon as a ramp and ran Creepymon down and split kicked Lilithmon and Beelzemon. "It was both on either side. That drill is about to be shut down." He made it to the top of the drill and saw Cy-Snake with him. "Oh come on. You know what I have had all about I can take of you walking slime." It replied with the same sound. They put up a fight trying to shove the other down and Ross remembered something. "It use to be a normal snake." He blew ice mist from his hand and it fell off.

"Only 100 meters to go." Creepymon said.

"Drill this." Ross said as he tossed the snake in the drill and it exploded. Ross stabbed his hand in the leg and icicles came out of it breaking the drill apart. "Let's get out of here." He was able to get the others free and took off. They missed a slime ball that had an eye in it.

….

Gennai's Home

"Well Ross you stopped the Mao, a snake, and faced your fear." Davis said.

"Faced my fear, I conquered it." Ross said.

"So you're not scarred of snakes anymore?" Gotsumon said.

"I still don't like them, but I'm not afraid."

"Good for you Ross." Aquamon said.

"What I don't get is what the Mao tried to gain from this." Yolei said.

"Looks like we still have much to learn." Davis said.


	20. Girl's Bond

Chapter 19: Girl's Bond

Lilithmon was up on a building at night.

"I know I prefer men, but I think it's time we women show who's in charge." Lilithmon said.

….

Gennai's Home

The Destines were training with their powers with boys VS girls.

"Are you sure about this?" T.K. said.

"It's just training. Cody read for this?" Davis said.

"Ready." Cody said. The guys were surrounding the girls. Cody jumped in, but was pushed back. That gave Ross and T.K. to attack, but Kari held them down. Davis came in for a strike, but Yolei ducked down and he accidently hit Kari and immediately pulled back.

"Kari I'm so sorry." Davis said and Yolei used her wind powers.

"We kick butt." Yolei said.

"You did good Davis, but you hesitated. You guys must remember that when it comes to fighting that you can't show mercy to the opposite gender." Gennai said.

"Yeah or it will be humiliating for when you get your butts kick." They turned and saw Tai and the others except Matt.

"What are you guys doing here?" Davis said.

"It's break so we came over." Tai said.

"Where's Matt." T.K. said.

"He had to go grocery shopping for your dad." Sora said.

…

Lilithmon

She was in a dark area and beginning whatever she was planning with beneath her was glowing green.

"Here me my sisters the time has come for us to show the world of men who we are." Lilithmon said. The women, human and digimon, were going crazy over the city.

….

Gennai's Home

The girls felt sharp pains in their heads.

"Girls what's wrong?" Davis said.

"I don't know. My head hurts." Yolei said.

"I can feel Gatomon we're both in pain." Kari said.

…

Matt

Matt and Gabumon were walking down the streets with groceries.

"Hey Matt I think some of your fans are here." Gabumon said as they saw a bunch of girls.

"Hold up something's not right." Matt said.

…..

Gennai's Home

Hawkmon and Gatomon were out, but the girls and the girl digimon were still in pain.

"You feeling okay?" T.K. said.

"I don't really know." Kari said.

"It could be just a minor headache." Joe said.

"That would be too much of a coincidence." Ross said then his D3 went off and heard Matt's voice.

"Guys girls are trying to kill me." Matt said.

"You're a rock star Matt that happens." Ross said.

"I know, but it's like they hate me." Matt said. He and Gabumon were on a telephone pole hanging from the crazy girls.

"That is unusual." Ross said

"We have to help him." Yolei said.

"Hold it Yolei you and Kari aren't at 100% to go anywhere." Davis said. "The 4 of us will handle it." The guys took off.

…

Odaiba

They were jumping from the rooftops trying to get to Matt and saw the girls were going nuts.

"What's going on around here?" Ross said.

"Let's get to Matt first." T.K. said. They made it to Matt. "Don't move Matt."

"Where can I possible go?" Matt said. Ross created and ice path.

"Hurry Matt, but be careful." Ross said. Matt and Gabumon moved, but was nearly slipping.

"Here grab my staff." T.K. said and they did and were with them.

"Thanks." Matt said.

"I knew girls were weird, but this is crazy." Ross said.

"Would someone tell us what's going on." Gabumon said.

"I'm not sure. It seems something is controlling every female in the city." Cody said.

"Wait every female." Ross said.

"That means the girls back at Gennai's could be affected." Davis said.

…..

Gennai's Home

The girls were resting, but something was going on in their minds.

"Listen to me, you are one of us." Lilithmon's voice said. The girls were in a dark place.

"Leave us alone." Gatomon said.

"Who are you?" Mimi said.

"We know who she is." Yolei said.

"You cannot resist me. You will be mine." Lilithmon said. The guys have just got back and saw the girls.

"Gennai are they okay?" Ross said.

"They're resting for now." Gennai said.

"Something's going on and controlling all the girls." Davis said.

"That explains what's going on, but how is this happening?" Izzy said.

"We need to wake them up so do it Davis." T.K. said.

"Why me?" Davis said.

"Okay we'll put it to a vote." T.K. said.

"Davis." They all said.

"I want a recount." Davis said and T.K. handed his staff. He poked them and they haven't been moving. "Wow they're heavier sleepers than me." Meanwhile in the girls minds.

"You don't need this." Lilithmon said.

"Leave us alone you witch." Yolei said.

"We're nothing like you." Sora said.

"You can't force us to work with you." Biyomon said.

"You are so much better than men. We can have this world they want." Lilithmon said.

"Davis is the best. He is so handsome and cool." Davis said as he was moving Yolei's mouth up and down and they woke up.

"What are you doing?" Yolei said.

"Nothing." Davis said.

"Are you girls okay?" T.K. said.

"Not really, it seems our old friend Lilithmon is back." Yolei said.

"Lilithmon is behind this I thought she wanted men." Ross said.

"We girls have a special bond." Sora said.

"She's using that to control us." Kari said.

"Well we need to track her down and stop her." Cody said.

"When she took over our minds I saw into hers. She's in the sewer underneath the tower." Yolei said.

"You guys go stop this Lilithmon we'll look after them." Tai said.

"Keep fighting her girls we'll be back." Davis said and they took off.

….

The Sewers

The guys were walking down the sewer looking for Lilithmon.

"What's going to happen to the girls if we don't stop Lilithmon?" Cody said.

"Don't even joke like that I'm not letting her take Kari." Davis said.

"And the others?" Ross said.

"Right." Davis said. Then they heard something and saw girls coming after them. "Run."

"Why are we running?" Ross said.

"We can't fight them since they're just under Lilithmon's control." Davis said.

"Then I'll give us cover." Cody said as he used his earth powers to block their path. "That will hold, but not for long."

….

Gennai's Home

The girls were still resting, but Lilithmon was still taking over their minds.

"You can't resist forever." Lilithmon said.

"We are not one of your puppets." Kari said.

"We won't fight our friends." Palmon said.

"You know in your minds that we stick together and that women should be in charge. We are superior." Lilithmon said. "The boys don't need you or else that Davis wouldn't even hit you." They couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey girls are you okay?" Tai said as the guys checked on them, but they attacked. "Girls it's us."

"Biyomon, Palmon, Gatomon stop." Agumon said. Kari and Yolei pressed their buttons and Gatomon turned into pink data.

"Yolei no." Hawkmon said before he became red data.

"Come." Lilithmon said and Yolei and Kari left.

…..

The Sewers

"Lilithmon must be on the other side of this wall." T.K. said.

"I'm on it." Cody said as he pushed the wall out of the way and Saw Lilithmon on a platform above them with a green light under and around her.

"Ah my Destine friends we meet again." Lilithmon said.

"We know what you've been up to and it ends." Davis said and T.K.'s D3 went off.

"Tai now is not a good time."

"Guys listen we have Sora and Mimi restraint, but Kari and Yolei are gone." Tai said.

"What do you mean gone where'd they go?" T.K. said.

"Here" They turned around and saw them with glowing red eyes and was speechless.

"What's wrong with them?" Davis said.

"They're under Lilithmon's control." Ross said.

"What do we do now we can't fight them?" T.K. said.

"Remember what Gennai said we can't show mercy to the opposite gender in a fight." Ross said.

"I don't know about this." Davis said.

"Volt Flame knowing you and Star Man you two take Twist Leaf. Water Stone and I will take Angel." Ross said.

"He's right we need to do this." Davis said with all four of them ready. "Take the girls down." They all charged at them and the girls put up a fight. Kari just pushed Ross and Cody back.

"I just had a realization. Angel could have been holding back when we trained." Cody said.

"You might be right. No way she would want to hurt us. This isn't good." Ross said. Cody tried some of his water powers, but Kari blasted him.

T.K. was swinging his staff, but Yolei was dodging and hit him hard up to the wall.

"Hey." Davis said as she stepped out of his way. "No one hits Star Man like that, but me." He tried electricity in his fist.

"Don't make me do something I'm going to regret." Ross said as he was slashing at Kari and she was dodging. She used his telekinetic powers and pushed him back.

"Guys the pentagram Lilithmon is in that's how she's controlling them." T.K. said.

"Then get her out." Davis said, but Yolei pushed him down with her wind powers. "Girls wait remember who you are." The girls weren't moving. "Guys now." They all dog piled and had them down. "Girls please." They used their powers and had them down and Kari had Davis. "Angel no, look at me."

"Remember your place now." Lilithmon said. Kari took a deep breath.

"Our place is with our friends." Kari said as she blasted Lilithmon giving Yolei the chance to break free and used her wind powers to have her hit a pipe.

"Girls!" The guys said as they came in a group hug, but backed off and were blushing from hugging the girls. They also saw Lilithmon was gone, but everything went to normal.

…..

Gennai's Home

"Great work guys we did great." Davis said.

"Well we wouldn't haven't been able to break through if it wasn't for you." Kari said.

"You guys did do great by not showing mercy." Gennai said to Ross and T.K. in private.

"I'm glad the girls are back." Ross said.

"I was worried a second especially for Kari." Gennai said.

"Why?" T.K. said.

"Kari has more power than you think. If that fell into the wrong hands there is no telling what could happen." Gennai said and that had both of the stun.


	21. Sea Sickness

Chapter 20: Sea Sickness

"We're going where?" Davis said.

"The beach it's beautiful day and a weekend." Yolei said.

"Don't you remember water and Davis don't mix?" Veemon said.

"That only happens when he's Volt Flame." Aquamon said.

"If there's no trouble he'll be fine." Gotsumon said.

"Come on Davis it will be fun." Kari said.

"Yeah and you might see Kari in a swim suit." Ross whispered.

"I'm in." Davis said in no time.

…..

The Church

"You know what you have to do." Myotis said to Emperor.

"Yes Master." Emperor said.

"With those Destines having a day at the beach you will fight because it's the perfect time to finish that Volt Flame. Do you understand?" Myotis said.

"I understand perfectly." Emperor said.

…

The Beach

The Destines had just arrived at the beach and ready for some fun with the sand shining like gold and the water as blue as sapphire.

"Oh this is going to be awesome." Ross said.

"I'm not gonna wait around." Davis said as he took off his shirt. Kari couldn't help, but stare.

"Kari are you okay?" Gatomon said and that had her snap out of it.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." Kari said. They set up there spot and were having fun with in the water and sand. Kari was walking down the beach. "This is beautiful. I just wish there won't be trouble so Davis won't be Volt Flame and get hurt in the water." She noticed a couple.

"Dear I made this for you." The woman said. She gave him a bracelet with shells.

"What is it?" The guy said.

"It's a charm for when you go into the water." The woman said and Kari had an idea. She was on her beach towel and was making the same bracelet.

"It looks about right." Kari said.

"Hey Kari." Yolei said.

"What are you doing?" Ross said.

"You guys startled me." Kari said.

"What is that?" Yolei said.

"Where did you get that bracelet?" Ross said.

"I made it and it's not for me. Its suppose to be a good luck charm for when someone goes into the water." Kari said.

"The water? Oh you made that for Davis." Ross said.

"That is so sweet and romantic." Yolei said.

"Guys come on it could be for anyone." Kari said embarrassed.

"Yeah, but he's weak in water." Kari said.

"Hey guys." They turned and saw Davis. "I'm going for a walk anyone like to come?"

"I will." Kari said.

"This will be a chance for them to have some time alone with the other." Ross whispered to Yolei. Davis and Kari were having a nice walk and enjoy talking to the other.

"This has to be the most beautiful beach I've ever seen." Kari said.

"I would love to live here." Davis said. Kari thought now was the time.

"Davis here I made this." Kari said giving the bracelet and blushing. "Its suppose to be good luck when you go into the water." Davis didn't know what to say.

"How sweet and I hate it." They turned and saw Emperor.

"Ken!" Davis said.

"My name is Emperor. You're going to need good luck with me around." Emperor said.

"Ken don't do this." Davis said.

"I've heard enough out of your mouth." Emperor said as he used his whip.

"Look out." Davis said as he pushed Kari down.

"This is going to be fun." Emperor said.

"It will be for us." He turned and Ice Shard came around with the others. "Sorry man, but I have to do this." He started to slash around at him.

"Kari, Davis are you okay?" Gatomon said.

"I will be when I get my hands on him." Davis said and they turned to Angel and Volt Flame.

"Oh goody I get to destroy all of you." Emperor said.

"Not today since we're in a place with both my elements." Cody said and created a wave of sand, but he jumped over it. T.K. used his energy blast, but Ken used his whip to block them.

"I love you Ken, but there is a thing know as tough love." Yolei said as she used her wind powers.

"You got sand all over my clothes." Emperor said.

"Ken we got through to you before and we can do it again." Davis said.

"You should have known better than to fight me in a place where you are weak." Emperor said as his whip glowed purple and he whipped an energy blast and Davis was sent into the water and was getting electrocuted.

"Volt Flame your bracelet." Kari said, but it was whipped out of her hands. Emperor stepped down and crushed a couple shells and that struck her.

"You can't really think something like that can protect someone in water." Emperor said.

"It's okay I got him." Yolei said as she used her wind powers to get him out.

"Then I'll just put him back." Emperor said as they fought. Kari went to her bracelet and was upset.

"No more." Kari said as she flew up and Emperor noticed him.

"Oh you want some now." Emperor said as he used his whip, but she was over the ocean and dropped the bracelet near Davis. Kari used her telekinetic powers to lift Emperor up and he was screaming in pain.

"Angel stop its still Ken." Yolei said. Then his hair went to normal.

"She's taking the evil out of him." Ross said. Ken was his normal self and Wormmon was out and Kari let him go.

"What just happen?" Ken said.

"Where are we?" Wormmon said.

"Ken you're back." Yolei said with tears of joy in her eyes.

"I remember we were serving Myotis, but now thanks to Angel I still have the power just without the evil." Ken said. Then they saw Kari fell in the ocean.

"Angel!" Davis said as he dived in.

"Volt Flame no." Ross said. Kari was going down in the water, but before she went black she saw Davis swimming at her. The sun was setting and Kari was chasing Davis on the mark on where the water came in.

"Hey Davis come back." Kari said.

"Wake up Kari." Davis said in Yolei's voice. Kari woke up and saw she was still at the beach with Yolei.

"Are you okay?" Yolei said.

"We were worried until Davis pulled you out." Hawkmon said.

"That's right." Kari said.

"And thanks to you Ken is back." Yolei said.

"The bracelet!" Kari said. "No I lost it."

"I wouldn't say that." Yolei said.

…

Davis

Davis was resting on the shore.

"Hey Davis are you okay after you were in the water?" Ross said.

"Yeah I'm fine." Davis said.

"How come you're not hurt after that?" Ross said.

"I guess I'm just lucky." Davis said as it showed he was wearing the bracelet.


	22. Darkness Grows

Chapter 21: Darkness Grows

Myotis was looking out at Odaiba since he lost Emperor and he is now one of the Destines.

"Master we don't need Emperor we will destroy the Destines ourselves." Black Wing said.

"And what could you do since you failed before." Myotis said with Pied chuckling. "And you I should have left you to dispose in that gate of destiny."

"They have only gotten lucky." Pied said.

"The time has come to finish them and send this world into darkness." Myotis said.

…..

Gennai's Home

Ken was trying out his powers, the element of darkness, since he has been free from Myotis's control.

"It's great you can fight now Ken." Davis said.

"My hair stays the same, but I do keep the whip and outfit." Ken said.

"I'm glad you're back Ken." Yolei said.

"Yeah because now the team is complete and you so dodged a bullet if you fought me." Ross said.

"Ken you've been around Myotis, what's he up to?" T.K. said.

"I do not know. All I do now is that he'll bring both worlds into darkness." Ken said.

"Hey guys look at this." Cody said. "It's a message."

"Come to the center of Odaiba sign."

"It sounds like a trap from someone." T.K. said.

"Well let's give this person what they want. Whoever it is can't be up to something good." Davis said and they all agreed.

….

Odaiba

The Destines arrived and it was late at night when they arrived.

"Well this is the place so where is the guy?" Kari said.

"Anyone else getting a creepy feeling?" Yolei said.

"You all should have that feeling." They all looked up and saw Myotis.

"Myotis! What are you doing here?" Davis said as he came down.

"I think it's time I destroyed you myself." Myotis said.

"Good round two from last time." Ross said as he slashed at him and he was dodging. Myotis gave him an uppercut then kicked him.

Kari and T.K. were firing multiple energy blast, but he was moving aside. Cody got a hold of him with his earth powers, but he broke free and struck him down.

T.K. tried using his staff to fight. Myotis got a hold of it and tossed him and he hit a building hard.

Yolei flew high for some distance and gave him a spin with her wind powers. He used it to his advantage and knocked her down.

Davis started with his fireballs and switch to his lightning strike, but Myotis countered with his crimson lightning. He sneaked behind him and kicked him in the back.

Ken was trying his whip out, but Myotis knew how to deal with him.

"Pity I have to destroy you. You were a great warrior." Myotis said.

"You will never use my powers for evil again." Ken said as he tried to whip him, but Myotis grabbed it and pulled him in for a punch. Myotis used his crimson lightning on all of them and knocked them down except Kari.

"You won't win so easily." Kari said.

"Destroying you won't be as satisfying and the way I see it I already won." Myotis said. Kari got her blast ready, but Myotis got right in her face and she held back. "I can see the fear right in you. You won't be able to fight like this when you have a clear shot. You will never be able to fight." Kari was getting scarred and Myotis punched her in the gut and she knelt down. "Your world is about to be spread in darkness." He left and she was knocked out.

"Angel, Angel." Kari woke up and saw Davis.

"What happened?" Kari said.

"Myotis is gone, but I don't get it why didn't he finish us." Ross said.

"Angel I saw you were still up before everything was black. What happened?" T.K. said and she got upset.

"I'm sorry guys. I had a clear shot, but he was so close and I was scarred." Kari said.

"It's okay even heroes can get scarred." Davis said.

"Destines can you here me." Gennai said over their D3s. "There's darkness power growing at the docks."

"We're on it." Davis said.

"Myotis was only distracting us for whatever is going on." Ross said.

"Then we better stop him." Yolei said and they took off.

…..

The Destines

They were moving as fast as they can to the docks. Davis noticed Kari was still upset.

"Hey are you okay?" Davis said.

"I don't know if I can do this. What if I mess up again?" Kari said.

"You can I know you can. I promise nothing will happen to you when I'm around." Davis said and she blushed.

"This is crazy it's so obvious they like each other. When will they admit it?" Ross said.

"Who know maybe they will when this is over." Ken said. They made it to the docks and there was purple lightning. Pied and Black Wing were inside a symbol with the Japanese symbol of dark.

"It won't be long now." Myotis said.

"Myotis!" Davis said. "Whatever you're doing it ends now."

"It's far too late for you to stop me now. Darkness will be spread all over this world and the digital world." Myotis said.

"What is he doing to Pied and Black Wing?" T.K. said.

"I don't know, but it looks painful and we better stop it." Davis said.

"Leave this Volt Flame to me, but take the others." Myotis said to the human Phantosmon. The Phantosmon were slashing at the Destines and Myotis was fighting Davis. "You will not stop me again boy."

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do bat boy?" Davis said. Myotis charged at him throwing punches and kicks. "Guys I've got him stop Pied and Black Wing." The others tried their best to get through, but the Phantosmon weren't making it easy.

"You guys need to chill out." Ross said as he froze some. He was able to make it to Pied and Black Wing, but a force pushed him back. Myotis was laughing.

"You are too late darkness has risen." Myotis said. Black Wing started to grow hair and a little red. He was also growing to a giant. Pied's hair turned blonde and a tail came out with mouths on his shoulders. When the light cleared the Destines couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Pied and Black Wing became Malomyotismon and Venomyotismon." T.K. said.

"This was his plan to make his minions into versions of himself." Ken said.

"Yes with them now like this they have my power. You may have defeated me when I was just one, but you can't when there are all three." Myotis said.

"That's what you think." Davis said.

"Oh please not even you can defeat me." Myotis said. "The age of human is over and an age of darkness has begun." Davis tried to speed tackle him, but he easily deflected him with a simple swing of the arm.

"There's no way you can possible win." Ross said.

"He's right we defeated you before and we'll do it again." T.K. said.

"None of you have the power it takes to defeat us." Myotis said and Malomyotismon and Venomyotismon let out a roar and the Destines didn't know how they were going to take them down, but they knew they can't give up.


	23. It Ends

Chapter 22: It Ends

The versions of Myotis stood there glaring at the Destines.

"This is going to be fun." Myotis said.

"Don't count your bats before they fly." Ross said. He jumped to attack, but Malomyotismon shot crimson mist and not only him, but the other Destines were engulfed in it and were blown back. The copies of Myotis went separate ways. A few minutes later the Destines woke up.

"Well that didn't go well." Davis said.

"Where's Myotis?" T.K. said.

"He must have took off." Cody said.

"Well we need to find him before something happens." Davis said.

"But Volt Flame how can we possibly stop all three of them?" Kari said.

"I think I have an answer to that." Gennai said on their D3s. "They are powerful, but if all three of them would to come in contact then each power would cancel the others out."

"Then we need to get the three of them together." Ken said. They all understood and went to find them.

….

Venomyotismon

He was stomping through Odaiba and destroying everything with people running. T.K. and Kari were closing in on him.

"Ready for this?" T.K. said.

"I sure hope so." Kari whispered. They fired their energy blast everywhere on him. Venomyotismon was using his arms to swipe them away. T.K. tried his staff for more powerful energy blast. Venomyotismon even used his blast from his eyes.

….

Malomyotismon

Malomyotismon was walking around the city with people in a panic.

"Okay we have to be careful not to fall for his mind trick." Cody said.

"Davis said he wasn't affected last time because he couldn't think what he wanted. We just need to remember we are happy with what we have." Yolei said. Cody used his earth powers to keep him from going any further. Yolei created some tree roots to hold him down, but he broke free and swings his tail at her. Cody tossed a giant rock, but even though he was pushed back it broke apart.

….

Myotis

He was enjoying the sight of people in a panic.

"This is quite enjoying." Myotis said.

"Then you're about to be disappointed." Davis said as he, Ross, and Ken showed up.

"I think it's time I finished you once and for all." Myotis said. The guys tried to hit him, but Myotis was dodging them.

"Take this you meddling brats." Myotis said as he blasted them with his crimson lightning. "You will never have what it takes to defeat me."

"But what if they had a little help?" Myotis saw Meteormon. "**Cosmic Blast**." He shot cosmic balls, but Myotis dodged them.

"Meteormon?" Ross said.

"Gennai gave me the power to digivolve to my ultimate form so I can help." Meteormon said.

"He's not the only one to help." Myotis saw Gennai too.

"You, aren't you a little old for this." Myotis said.

"I'll show you old." Gennai said. He got out his bow staff and started fighting him.

"Gennai we're glad to see you." Davis said.

"I'm not the only one. Tai and the others came to help as well." Gennai said.

…

Venomyotismon

Wargreymon flew up and let him had it. Wargreymon, Garudamon, and Megakabuterimon were there to help.

"We're glad you guys showed up." T.K. said to Tai.

"There's no way we're missing this fight." Tai said.

"We need to get him with Myotis and Malomyotismon. Gennai says if they come in contact then there powers will cancel each other out." Kari said.

"You heard her guys." Sora said.

"**Terra Force**."

"**Wing Blade**."

"**Horn Buster**." Their combine attacks with T.K. and Kari's were having him back up.

….

Malomyotismon

Metalgarurmon, Lillymon, and Zudomon were there with Yolei and Cody dealing with Malomyotismon.

"We got him on the guard." Matt said.

"We need to meet up with the others." Cody said.

"Show him your power guys." Matt said.

"**Metal Wolf Claw**."

"**Flower Cannon**."

"**Vulcan's Hammer**." They had him backing up with Yolei and Cody's power.

…

Myotis

He was holding his own against the Destines, Meteormon, and Gennai.

"You think you can defeat me?" Myotis said.

"We weren't trying to defeat you. We were stalling you like you stalled us." Davis said.

"What do you mean?" Myotis said. Then Malomyotismon and Venomyotismon appeared with the others.

"Your power was also your weakness." Davis said. "Finish This!" The Destines used their element powers to push them back and they came in contact. When they did they screamed and a dark powered pillar surrounded them when there was an explosion. Kari lifted a rock off her and saw Myotis came up hurt.

"You lose." Kari said.

"Not yet." Myotis said. Pied and Black Wing appeared and grabbed Kari's arms. "If I'm going down I'm taking at least one of you with me."

"No. No!" Kari shouted as she fired blast and got them off her and flew off.

"I knew she couldn't…" Myotis sensed something and saw her coming behind him fast. She ran into him and it took a bit of his top with him. Kari was using her telekinetic powers to make her go faster and he was getting hurt and backing up. The digimon had dedigivolved and woke up with the others and saw what was going on.

"Is that Kari?" Tai said. Myotis was lifted up into space with Kari.

"Stop or you'll destroy us both." Myotis said.

"That's the risk I'll pay to stop you." Kari said as she was coming down.

"You crazy girl let me go!" Myotis said as he was pounding her. She hit hard on the ground. When the smoke cleared he was lying down with his top gone and Kari had static around her. She placed her hands on him and he was getting hurt.

"Angel stop or you'll kill him that's not you!" Davis said and she backed away with him breathing hard.

"I feel weird." Kari said.

"Angel, Kari!" Davis said and before she could reach her she disappeared.

"She's gone." Ross said and Myotis was chuckling.

"Foolish girl, I warned her." Myotis said.

"YOU DID THIS!" Davis shouted as he was about to punch him.

"Davis wait." Ken said. "Because of our connection we have with the dark ocean I can sense Kari. Her spirit is weak, but she's still here."

"Kari where are you?" Davis said and his hand connected with a vortex. "Kari is that you?"

"Davis it's so beautiful here. I have to go." Kari said inside.

"No Kari you can't. You can't leave us, you can't leave me. I'm here for you." Davis said.

"I'm here too Kari." T.K. said as he grabbed his other hand.

"We're all here." Ross said as he, Yolei, Ken, and Cody joined hands. Sonn Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, and Gennai came together and she was pulled out with her clothes a bit ripped.

"That was incredible." Kari said on her knees and hands.

"Huh she's safe." Ross said as Davis went to her.

"Davis I…." Kari was interrupted as Davis got down, grabbed her face and kissed her. She then wrapped her arms around his neck. The girls awed and Tai was going to say something until Ross put his arm out.

"Say one word to ruin this and you're frozen for years." Ross said and that stopped him. Myotis was arrested with Black Wing and Pied, but their lives didn't go to normal. They were awarded for their bravery and hero against Myotis.

…..

Odaiba High

Tai and the others went back to college and Davis and his group were at school.

"I can't believe we're finally rid of Myotis." Yolei said.

"Even so there are still some creeps out there." Ross said. "A hero's job is never done."

"Well I don't mind being hero since I'm with you guys." Kari said with her hand holding Davis's.

"So I'm guessing you two are a couple now." T.K. said.

"After that kissed I would have been surprised they weren't." Ross said.

"Well when evil show we'll be ready." Davis said.

…

Author Note

There will be two more stories where they face Lucemon and the third one will have twist and turns.


End file.
